<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Invasion by Thotful_writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001952">Invasion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing'>Thotful_writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, Ownership, Self-Harm, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thotful_writing/pseuds/Thotful_writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A planet conquering race of Saiyans invaded Earth and deemed it worthy of habitation. After bringing the humans to their heels, they set up a new society where humans had one role, to serve. You found yourself in the unlucky faction of being bought and sold as a human pet. With absolutely no interest in owning a human but no way out of having one, Kakarot made a bid on you at the urging of his brother. It was only a matter of time before you were either killed or forced into obedience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is going to have darker themes with implied non-con and extreme violence at times. None of these themes are present in this first chapter but I will add the tags as I go. Please, if this is not something you're interested in reading then I ask that you don't. I wanted to explore the darker side of Saiyans and their domination of planets.</p><p>If you decide this is something you're interested in reading, then great! I plan on updating it regularly and have a lot planned for this series. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A slight shiver engulfed your body each time you tried to remember the day of the invasion. Faded images floated around your mind, but nothing concrete. To be honest, that wasn’t the only day that turned dark in your mind, there were several others that you chased down but found to be empty. Your fingertips ran across the small injection site along your shoulder, only memories of the piercing of the needle replayed in your mind like a glitchy gif on repeat. Over and over, the needle being stabbed into your muscle and the burning sensation as the liquid dispersed into your body. Vague memories of watching thousands of ships enter the atmosphere would flash, but nothing else, no details, no dates, just a blanket feeling of utter fear.</p><p>"Not another word from you!" A voice boomed so loud from behind you that it made you jump, shaking you from the haze that filled your mind, but you dared not look.</p><p>You knew it wasn't aimed at you in any capacity, and that should have brought you comfort, but it did nothing to quell the building nausea in the pit of your stomach. The person it was directed at didn't even attempt to follow the command which was even more unnerving.</p><p>"This isn't fair! You can't just line us up and distribute us like fucking objects!" Her voice was even louder, but still, you refused to look.</p><p>And maybe it was because of the shot they gave you and your newest laissez faire attitude, but you found yourself sympathizing with your captors, wishing she would just be compliant and not cause any trouble. It was a terrible thought and you knew that, but it was there nonetheless. One of the perks from the injection was the ability to let your thoughts go where they may without much of a filter, but you’d feel guilty about them later.</p><p>"You're up after this one. Don't speak, don't move and you'll be fine." A large, bald Saiyan towered over you, ushering you forward after the human in front of you walked through the door.</p><p>"I don't need a human. I don’t want one." Kakarot sighed, already frustrated by the entire situation.</p><p>"Everyone has one now, I heard even Prince Vegeta does." Raditz shoved Kakarot forward towards the table.</p><p>"Well, if Prince Vegeta has one-" He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Just give it a chance, if you don't like her you can trade her in for a different one."</p><p>“if I don’t want one, why would I want two?” He continued to argue.</p><p>Kakarot took a seat at the table next to his brother, glancing around at the other saiyans waiting for the next human to be presented. He found the whole thing to be odd and really didn’t understand why anyone would want to take a human as a pet, it seemed like more work than it was worth. When Raditz first told him about it he hoped he was joking, but soon he noticed basically every saiyan with a small human by their side. He couldn’t deny the fact that he was curious about the obsession and process, but it still didn’t interest him enough to seek it out on his own.</p><p>You moved a little closer to the door, listening to the almost muffled voices on the other side. It was hard to make out what they were saying until you heard the woman scream.</p><p>"This one's a fucking biter!" One of the saiyan’s shouted and the woman screamed again.</p><p>"Biting will get you muzzled, so I'd avoid it if I were you." The saiyan beside you attached a lead to the thick collar around your neck.</p><p>Another few minutes passed and you could hear the different bids being made on her, making this all the more surreal in your mind. The last bid was made and the door opened as she was pushed through it, the saiyan who had walked her out was holding her by the back of her neck.</p><p>"Your turn."</p><p>When the door opened you were almost blinded by the brightness of the lights from overhead, shielding your eyes as you were pulled forward. You would've felt humiliated already if you were able to really feel anything at all. Once you adjusted to the lights you dropped your hand from your eyes and stared out at the large crowd of saiyans seated just a few feet away. You fidgeted with the hem of your shirt, wishing they'd let you at least keep your own clothing, but that wasn't allowed, especially due to your rank.</p><p>Part one of the invasion was conquer and subdue, which lasted about two weeks and ended with total domination of the planet. Part two was ranking and assigning, which included assignment to one of the two "jobs" a human could have. They had considered wiping out the planet entirely, but chose to enslave humans instead and inhabit the planet themselves.</p><p>The first job created was Saiyan Technological Advancement. Anyone who was in the scientific community was assigned to this job. They were forced into different stations to work on saiyan technology and physiology alongside their own scientists in an attempt to meld the two races together. There had been rumors about half-saiyans being even stronger than full blooded one’s and humans were the most similar to them genetically so splicing the DNA together was their main priority. Of course, getting some upgrades to their ships and armor was a plus as well.</p><p>The second was the Labor Force, which was comprised of those deemed unworthy or unfit for the other job. People in this job were basically reduced to servants, doing whatever they were told and kept compliant with daily injections. Restaurants, clubs, stores, all service industries continued to operate like normal but with a few saiyan influences. You were initially assigned to one of the main kitchens, cooking rotating meals during the day and being available to fulfill any other food related requests in the time between shifts.</p><p> The third job wasn't created until the about a month into the invasion. The saiyans were getting bored and needed something to keep them occupied, so they created an Entertainment section. At first it was chaotic, just pitting humans against one another for sport, but that died down in popularity and they revised it. This is where you came in, your new "job". Stripped of any rights or any actually fulfilling work, you were given one choice, either be forced into the fighting arena or be taken as a slave by a Saiyan. You weren't a fighter, not by any standard so you chose the lesser option of course. You and twenty other people were herded into an old theater and forced to be presented to the saiyans so they could each bid on you. Your clothing was taken and replaced with a more uniformal outfit, a black tank top and shorts which were way tighter than they should have been, but the saiyans weren't exactly preoccupied with your comfort. The clothing proved to show enough of your body to potential owners and kept them from stripping you completely naked, which was a small, small victory.</p><p>Your heart pounded in your chest as you shuffled towards the middle of the room, the injection already starting to wearing off little by little. You never thought you’d actually wish to be drugged, but here you were with anxiety in your stomach and fear in your chest considering asking for another dose. There was no escaping your fate now, it was only a matter of time before you were sold to one of the saiyans that sat before you.</p><p>"Unlike our last human pet, this one is quiet, non-combative, and compliant. She was previously stationed in the kitchens and has had no prior owners." The large saiyan tugged on the lead, pulling you forward into the light.</p><p>He continued with his synopsis about you, mainly focusing on your skillset, which made you seem like a frightened little housewife. His descriptions were vague and based on nothing more than your behavior in the last 24 hours and where you’d been stationed. They knew nothing about you and didn't seem keen on learning.</p><p>"This one's perfect, Kakarot. She cooks and she'll stay silent."</p><p>"I don't need a cook or someone silently staring at me all day.”</p><p>"You're too picky," Raditz raised his hand, making a bid, "four, Nappa."</p><p>Kakarot sighed and rolled his eyes, leaning back further in his chair and hoping for this to be over with soon. He kept his gaze fixed on you as you stood frightened next to Nappa. Which he couldn't blame you, Nappa was large and fairly threatening looking. He also couldn't deny that you were at least pleasing to look at, but he still held disdain for the whole idea of buying a human he didn’t need or want.</p><p>The bidding waged on, higher and higher, each saiyan shouting their bids followed by a crude description of what they'd do with you. You tried to block them out but there was no use. Each word shouted in your direction or insinuating comment made your skin crawl.</p><p>"Anymore bids?" Nappa called out.</p><p>"You're not gonna find a better human, Kakarot. The rest I've seen have been far more belligerent. You won't even have to train this one." Raditz nudged his brother.</p><p>Kakarot watched you, his gaze roaming along your curves as you stood timidly. He had no use for a human, but he knew his brother wouldn't drop the matter, not easily anyways. Since he didn't really want a human, he definitely had no interest in having a disobedient or difficult one, and you seemed to be the calmest that he'd seen.</p><p>Kakarot exhaled harshly, "fine. End the bidding. I'll take this one." He shouted.</p><p>"Wait a second, that's not fair!" One of the shorter saiyans protested.</p><p>"I'll pay whatever the bid is at now, plus another thousand." Kakarot stood without waiting to hear another word or protest, leaving Raditz staring in complete shock.</p><p>You watched as he moved to leave so you took a step towards him, assuming you were to follow.</p><p>"Not until Kakarot has paid for you, human." Nappa pulled you back by your lead.</p><p>The pit in your stomach had only grown since you'd been on display and now it was basically bottomless knowing you'd been bought. Forced into another hallway where you waited for your new owner, you listened to the other people talking.</p><p>"I heard there's a time limit on your contract and that they let you go after you've served it."</p><p>"That's ridiculous, why would they pay for us just to let us go for good behavior?" One of the men said.</p><p>"I heard they just throw you out into the woods when they no longer want you." Another woman spoke.</p><p>As you listened to them prattle on about rumors you understood that there was no part of this that worked out well for you or any human. Whether they let you go free or tossed you into the wilderness, you still had to serve them regardless and against your will.</p><p>"Kakarot's human?" Nappa called from the door at the end of the hallway.</p><p>You heard him use that name earlier and assumed it was you. Your feet barely shuffled as you stepped towards the door. He grabbed you abruptly and jerked your through the doorway without a word.</p><p>"Here she is, Raditz. Payment has already been processed." He shoved you towards a quite large saiyan with long hair.</p><p>"She'll do perfectly for him, unless you want to come home with me? I’ve already got one human, but I can make room for another." His gaze was unsettling, like most of the saiyans you'd encountered.</p><p>You were frozen with all kinds of rude words coming to mind, but none escaped your lips.</p><p>"Nah, too shy for me. I like them a little feistier."</p><p>Being passed from saiyan to saiyan was unnerving to say the least. They had no regard for you whatsoever and pushed or pulled you however they wanted. He grabbed you without warning and took off from the theater. Vomit rose in your stomach as you looked down while he flew. You forced your eyes shut as you held back any complaints or warning about your current situation, it wasn't like he'd care anyways. He held you firmly but you knew he could drop you at any moment, and if you were being honest, you were considering that as a better option than to where you were headed. When the wind stopped battering you and you felt him start to descend, you opened your eyes. You knew the area well, but the saiyans had basically transformed it into their own city with Capsule Corp houses strung across the landscape and a large, almost castle like structure in the distance. You could only assume that was where the Prince lived, who was the main conversation piece all saiyans talked about.</p><p>Raditz planted his feet on the ground and all but dropped you like a sack of dirt while he knocked on the door. You pushed yourself up off the ground, half shielded by his large stature and the shadow he cast when the door opened, and your owner stood in the doorway.</p><p>"I still don't understand why you couldn't pick her up yourself." Raditz pushed past him into the house.</p><p>Kakarot glared at you suspiciously for a moment before stepping closer to you. He was just as tall as the others, towering over you like a skyscraper, but his gaze didn’t seem to hold the same intensity as the others’ had. You could do nothing but stare up at him, unsure of what to expect.</p><p>"Because I had no interest in purchasing her, but you've been pestering me about it for months." He continued to stare at you while he circled you.</p><p>"Every one of the elite warriors has one. You're the only one who doesn't." Raditz shouted from inside.</p><p>Kakarot finished his circle around you and walked by you as he headed inside without a word or command, leaving you to stand there.</p><p>He glanced back, noticing you hadn't moved, "do I have to tell you to breathe too?"</p><p>You took the hint and stepped through the doorway, following him a few paces behind to keep your distance.</p><p>“Don’t forget to have her chipped.” Raditz waltzed by the two of you, stuffing his face with some food he’d found.</p><p>“Chipped?” You blurted out without thinking and immediately snapped your hand over your mouth.</p><p>“So you can speak?” Kakarot tilted his head as he looked at you.</p><p>“I’m telling you, get her chipped as soon as possible. Mine tried to run three times within the first hour.”</p><p>Kakarot headed into the other room with Raditz, “let her run, where’s she going to go?”</p><p>“She’ll either be brought back with a hefty fine for you to pay or she’ll be turned over to the arena. At least getting her chipped would save you the hassle of having the patrol haul her back and charge you for it.”</p><p>You slowly made your way into the living room with them, trying not to stare at either of them and keep your gaze on the floor. There were so many questions running through your mind but you kept them to yourself.</p><p>“I’ll get her chipped tomorrow. This is already turning into more work than I wanted.” Kakarot sighed and took a seat across from Raditz who had all but spread himself out on the small couch.</p><p>“Give it time, the benefits are worth it.”</p><p>“Wait, do you just leave yours at home alone?”</p><p>Radtiz shoved more food into his mouth, “let’s just say she’s learned her lesson on trying to run.” His laugh made your stomach turn.</p><p>They continued to talk as if you weren’t there and the only thing you could do was stand there and listen to every horrendous word that escaped Raditz’s mouth. He spoke as if he had no compassion at all, his human was property to him, and you realized that’s what you were now as well.</p><p>“She didn’t make it through the first round in the arena. By the end she was begging me to take her back home. Since then she’s been a docile little pet.” Raditz’s gaze drifted over to you as you stood with your arms crossed, leaning against the doorway.</p><p>“Come here, human.” He ordered.</p><p>As if by instinct already you glanced at Kakarot but he offered nothing more than a nod in Raditz’s direction. You moved slowly, not wanting to be anywhere near him and hoping to prolong the walk there, but he stood and grabbed your arm, jerking you closer to him.</p><p>“You won’t cause my little brother any trouble, will you?” He asked, his eyes roaming up and down your body.</p><p>You shook your head, fighting the urge to tell him to go fuck himself because you knew it would only cause more problems and you were still trying to figure a way out of this without losing any limbs. You fought back the vomit in your throat and hid the disgusted expression on your face.</p><p>“I expect you to treat him well, or else I’ll have to come teach you a few things.” His hand released your arm and skimmed up your thigh.</p><p>You remained calm outwardly, but inside you were burning with rage at the fact that he was touching you, that he thought he could do whatever he wanted with you, that his human was suffering day and night by his side, and the fact that you no longer had an identity. You clenched your fists and your body tensed as his hand moved up and skated along the hem of your shorts. Kakarot noticed the tenseness in you, but wanted to see what you were going to do with it before intervening.</p><p>The second his fingertips slipped beneath the fabric you couldn’t stop yourself. The resounding slap echoed off the walls and everything was a haze of panic and utter fear from what you’d just done. Within the millisecond of your hand making contact with his face, Kakarot had stood and grabbed you by your throat, slamming you against the wall.</p><p>“Anger makes you stupid and stupid gets you killed.” He squeezed your throat, leaving you barely any room to breathe, his dark onyx eyes burning into you with a promised threat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That little bitch!" Raditz sneered and stood up, making a direct line to where Kakarot had you pinned against the wall.</p><p>"And you said she'd be docile." Kakarot glanced back at his brother, noticing the look in his eye.</p><p>"She needs to be taught some manners."</p><p>"She's my human, I'll be the one to punish her. You should leave." Kakrot released your throat but grabbed you by the back of your hair, holding you still.</p><p>Raditz narrowed his eyes at you, snarling in disgust and anger at the pure audacity you had to hit him. You kept a stern expression while he stared you down, but inside you were in full panic mode.</p><p>"You're right, you gotta be the one to train her or she'll never obey you. Make sure she pays for what she did." He gave you one last warning glance before leaving.</p><p>You relaxed slightly when the door closed, but it was a fleeting relaxation.</p><p>Kakarot yanked your head back to force your gaze up to his, "next time I won't stand in his way, understand?"</p><p>You nodded your head as much as he would allow as he pulled your hair painfully. He stared at you for a moment before releasing you.</p><p>"Never should've agreed to this." He mumbled as he pushed past you.</p><p>The fear still weighed heavily in your chest as you stood alone in the living room. This was it, this was your life now and there was no way out, at least not one where you survived. You held back the tears that threatened, refusing to let him see them fall. His complete disinterest in you was either a good thing or a bad thing and you hadn't decided which one yet. If he continued to ignore you for the most part then maybe you could live your life in the shadow, keeping to yourself. On the other hand he could start to request things of you, expect you to fulfill a certain role. Which of the two options were worse? Living without purpose or having a purpose chosen for you?</p><p>While you were contemplating your complete existence and the meaning of your life, Kakarot shuffled through the kitchen for food. He felt tense, more than usual. Your presence alone was making him feel uneasy and he was already considering options on how to get rid of you. He didn't want you there, he had no use for you or plan to use you for anything, you were wasting space and placing a burden on him.</p><p>"Fucking Raditz." He slammed one of the cabinets after finding his brother had already ransacked it.</p><p>The rest of the night was spent avoiding one another. You remained in the living room and Kakarot intentionally remained in other parts of the house. It's not like it was a large house so you could clearly hear when he walked from one room to another, actively avoiding the hallway that led to you. He made no demands of you and no orders, not even a tour of the house to show you where things were. You felt completely out of place and had no idea what you were going to do.</p><p>You finally heard him walk into one of the rooms towards the back of the house and close the door. It was late so you could only assume he'd gone to bed, or at least hoped. You curled up on one of the couches and let out a heavy breath that you'd been holding in all day, but with it came the tears. They streamed down your cheeks onto the soft fabric of the couch as a choked sob escaped your lips. You closed your hand over your mouth to muffle your cries while you let the full weight of everything come crashing down on you. Your chest was tight as an ache began to build in your stomach, rising up into your throat while you continued to cry silently. All of your basic rights had been ripped away from you and now you were supposed to live with someone who had absolutely no interest in even having a conversation with you. A noise from the other room made you freeze, holding your breath in hopes that he didn’t hear you and that he didn’t come into the room. Silence fell over the house again and you let out the breath you held in, sighing in relief. Your sobs finally slowed to a trickle of tears every few minutes and your eyes grew heavier from the utter exhaustion from the day and the emotional release. As you drifted off to sleep you hoped you’d wake up to find everything had been a bad dream.</p><p>Your limbs felt heavy as you drifted back into consciousness, your eyes flitting open to see light barely streaming through the windows. You pushed yourself up off the couch, stretching slowly and letting the depressing realization that it wasn’t a dream set in. With no access to a clock you had no idea how long you’d actually slept, but you needed to pee and you really didn’t want to hold it. You stepped lightly down the hallway, hoping to find the right room quickly. You opened one door, but it led to a closet, the next one was a spare bedroom. Your hand hesitated over the next doorknob as you heard the faint sounds of snoring coming from the room. You considered going back to the living room and just holding it, but you were already halfway through the house and it wasn’t like there were a lot of options left.</p><p>You stepped back from the door and continued down until you finally found the bathroom. You hurried in and closed the door quietly behind you. After emptying your bladder from the last 24 hours, you looked up at yourself in the mirror as you washed your hands. You looked terrible, which wasn’t really a surprise. Your hair was in a knotted mess of a bun, your eyes had dark bags underneath them, and the thick collar completed the look of imprisonment. A tired sigh escaped your lips as you set out to get cleaned up, hoping it would help you feel at least a little better. You washed your face and fixed your hair as best you could, but the one thing you had no control over was the collar that remained. It was locked on and there was no way to pull it off. You had to settle on leaving it and hoped to slip back into the living room before Kakarot woke up.</p><p>After flipping the light off, you opened the door to head back to the couch, but you ran face first into a bare, broad chested saiyan, whose intense gaze was set on you.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry.” You squeaked, barely above a whisper.</p><p>He remained silent and pushed you aside while he entered the bathroom, wasting no time in stripping out of the rest of his clothing. You shuffled out of the bathroom quickly and headed back to the living room when you heard the shower turn on. You wondered if it would always be like this? If he would ever actually talk to you or accept your presence there even though it seemed like neither of you wanted to be there.</p><p>A few minutes passed and you heard him exit the bathroom and head into the kitchen. You sat patiently and waited, wondering if there was some kind of guide to what you were supposed to do there.</p><p>“Come eat.” He shouted, startling you.</p><p>When you reached the kitchen he was already seated at the table, taking a bite of something but you couldn’t tell what it was. Your eyes fell on a three potatoes that sat on the table, raw, uncooked, and unpeeled. It then dawned on you that he was eating a completely raw potato for food.</p><p>“Are you- is that cooked?”</p><p>He stopped mid-bite, “no, why?”</p><p>“That’s- you shouldn’t eat them raw like that.” You were completely mesmerized by the fact that his race had conquered your planet but here he was eating a whole raw fucking potato as breakfast, and appeared to be used to doing it.</p><p>You grabbed the potatoes from the table and carried them to the sink, stopping on the way and taking the one from his hand as well. He opened his mouth to protest but was curious about what you were doing. After washing the potatoes, you grabbed a knife and diced them into large cubes. He sat back at the table and watched you work. He offered no assistance as you were searching for the pots and pans, but you found them on your own. There were no spices to be found, not even salt, but you persevered. You fried the potatoes and found a few green peppers in the refrigerator to add to them.</p><p>You placed a plate in front of him and handed him a fork while you stood by and waited. He glanced at you and back down to the food, pushing it around with his fork and testing it. He was still suspicious but shoveled a fork-full in his mouth. He dropped the fork in an instant and grabbed the plate, basically dumping the rest of it in his mouth.</p><p>“What did you do to the potatoes?” He asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>“I just cooked them. You’re not supposed to eat them raw, it could make you sick.”</p><p>“I want more.” He sat the plate down harshly.</p><p>“Um, I don’t think you have any more potatoes, you really don’t have much here actually.”</p><p>He stood up abruptly and pushed his chair back, “we’ll get more food for you to cook while you get chipped.”</p><p>That had to be the most words he’d spoken to you since he bought you, and the most you’d said to him. At least cooking was a familiar territory for you and if it kept him in a good mood then you didn’t mind that being your purpose. The chipping part was the newest anxiety for you since you’d forgotten about it. It didn’t sound like a pleasant experience at all. He headed towards the front door without a word and you hurried to follow him. Back to being silent. For the brief walk to the door you had the thought about how you’d get to wherever you went so you could get chipped, but it dawned on you as soon as he opened the door that he was going to fly. The moment the door closed behind you, he had you tucked under his arm and took off into the sky. You clung to him, holding on for your life and feeling the bile rising in your stomach already. He flew even faster than Raditz had but at least he seemed to have a better hold on you. The trip there was quick, but the anxiety about getting chipped was now overshadowed by the fact that you were at the palace.</p><p>Despite not wanting a human, Kakarot knew a lot about the process of owning one. He went with Raditz when he got his first human, which was an ordeal. Raditz took hours to find the perfect one and then tried to haggle the price once he made the bid, trying to say the human was defective in some way. He eventually got his way, but Kakarot was annoyed to no end by his brother’s obsession with being cheap. Possibly because he didn’t make nearly the same amount as he did, especially not being part of the elite warriors. He always wondered if Raditz resented him for being in a higher position than him.</p><p>“You’ll be chipped and registered to me here.”</p><p>“Meaning?” You glanced up at him as you walked next to him.</p><p>“Meaning if you run then they’ll know where to bring you. Unless…“ He trailed off.</p><p>“Unless what?”</p><p>“Unless whoever finds you removes your chip and either sells you again or sticks you in the arena.” He said plainly as you approached the main doors.</p><p>None of the options seemed ideal, especially being thrown in the arena. As you entered the doors there were a plethora of people, humans and saiyans. It didn’t surprise you at how many humans were there, what did was the fact that there were so many that looked happy with their saiyans. You peered over at Kakarot who continued to show little to no interest in you at all and then looking at the other saiyans who seemed to be enjoying the companionship with their human.</p><p>“Hi there! Need to be chipped?” A blue-haired woman asked cheerfully.</p><p>“Um, yeah, I guess.” You looked over to Kakarot who nodded.</p><p>“Come with me. I’ll bring her back when we’re done.” She smiled at Kakarot and grabbed your hand, leading you away from him and through the large crowd.</p><p>“I’m Bulma by the way. And don’t worry, it isn’t going to hurt.”</p><p>You tried to pull your hand away from her, but she held onto you as she pulled you down one of the many hallways and into a room just around the corner. She finally released you as she approached one of the tables, fidgeting with the equipment that lay there.</p><p>“You belong to Kakarot?” She asked while she continued to work.</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“Lucky to have one of the nicer one’s, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t really know. Most of the time he doesn’t speak to me. He doesn’t really seem to want me around.”</p><p>She halted her work and looked over at you, “give him some time. Not all saiyans are ruthless brutes.”</p><p>“Who do you belong to?” You asked as if you’d even know any of them by name like she seemed to.</p><p>“Prince Vegeta,” she said simply, “don’t get me wrong, he was a world class dickhead when he bought me, but now I can pretty much do whatever I want. He’s like a docile little puppy.”</p><p>She ripped open an alcohol wipe and grabbed your arm, turning it over so your palm was facing upward, “he only thinks he’s in charge here, but I’m the one who calls most of the shots.” She wiped a circle around your arm near where your elbow bent.</p><p>“How did you get him to agree to that?”</p><p>“Patience. And being strong willed didn’t hurt. The more I challenged him the more he seemed to like it. Masochist.” she smiled and rolled her eyes, “and the tail.”</p><p>“The tail?” You watched as she grabbed a long, thin syringe.</p><p>“They’re very sensitive. All I have to do is pet his tail and he’s putty in my hands. Deep breath.”</p><p>You inhaled sharply when the needle pushed into your skin, but just as she had said, it didn’t hurt. You watched as she pushed the syringe further into your arm and glanced up at her.</p><p>“It’s the numbing agent in the alcohol swabs. Something I created myself after I was chipped.” She pushed the plunger of the syringe in and you felt a slight sting.</p><p>She pulled the needle out of your arm and grabbed a cotton swab, placing it over the injection site, “they need us, regardless of what they say, they need us to keep them from being complete barbarians.”</p><p>“Kakarot was eating raw potatoes for breakfast this morning. I had to cook them for him.”</p><p>“Already securing your place with him then. He’ll come around soon enough if you keep feeding him. Food is almost like foreplay to them.” She tossed the cotton swab aside and grabbed a device from the table.</p><p>She held it over your arm until it beeped, “alright, Kakarot, elite warrior.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“Elite? It means he’s the highest-ranking warrior under Prince Vegeta. He’s deployed to planets that are difficult to conquer with high level inhabitants. It’s actually a very prestigious position.”  </p><p>Bulma seemed happy and she was more than willing to give you any information you wanted. It was nice to have someone to talk to as well. She continued scanning the chip in your arm and entering in information on the device. You wondered if she had been just as broken as you were when she was bought, or if she settled into the position with untamed enthusiasm. Even knowing her only a short time, you couldn’t really picture her as someone to sit back and accept her fate as a prisoner, maybe that’s why she was able to secure such a good position?</p><p>“Alright, your chip is working, and you’re registered. I set your clearance level at three, which comes with a few perks.”</p><p>“What kind of perks?”</p><p>She placed the device down on the table, “you can leave Kakarot’s home without any physical repercussions, and you can come to the castle anytime you please. Once you step inside his house today the level will become active. Only Kakarot or I can set your level.”</p><p>Before you could even ask, she could see the question on your tongue, “leaving without clearance would result in you being repeatedly shocked by the chip until you either stepped back inside the perimeter or passed out.”</p><p>“So it’s a shock collar? Like dogs have? Great.” You let out a frustrated sigh as you touched the small indention on your arm, feeling the square chip beneath your skin.</p><p>She tilted your gaze up to meet hers, “this isn’t a death sentence.”</p><p>“Then why does it feel like one?”</p><p>“You’re luckier than you think. Just be patient.” She tried to reassure you again, but it didn’t seem to help.</p><p>She led you back out to the main hall where Kakarot waited, surrounded by several other saiyans and their humans. He looked almost more annoyed than when he bought you.</p><p>“Here she is, all done.”</p><p>“Thank you. What level is she at currently?” He nodded to her, clearly knowing who she belonged to as he spoke more than two words to her.</p><p>“Level three. You know how to change it if needed?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll leave it there for now.”</p><p>She turned to you, “come see me soon. We need to get you out of those awful clothes.” She pulled you into a quick hug and released you as she moved on to another saiyan-human pair that seemed misplaced.</p><p>“We need to get food for you to cook.” He headed towards the exit without so much as a side glance in your direction.</p><p>Shopping for food with him was odd to say the least. He chose foods based on one thing, if he could eat it whole without adding anything to it. Most of the things he chose were vegetables or fruits, no meats and no spices. It took some convincing to get him to agree to buy other things so you could combine them with the main foods he liked to make them better. He was almost skeptical of you and your knowledge of food, but he was willing to try it, especially after what you’d cooked that morning. Once you were finished getting the food, he wasted no time and grabbing you and the bags and taking off towards the house. You still felt nauseous as he flew but you were starting to get used to it and at least it wasn’t too far to travel.</p><p>He carried the bags of food into the house and sat them in the kitchen as he began shoving things in the cabinet.</p><p>“Wait, you can’t just put everything in the cabinet.” You stopped him as he was sticking a pound of ground beef in the cabinet.</p><p>“Why not?” He really had no idea what he was doing wrong.</p><p>“Meat and some of these other things have to go in the refrigerator. They need to stay cold or they’ll go bad.” You explained but he stared back blankly.</p><p>He didn’t seem to understand it but placed the meat back on the counter and stepped back towards the doorway, leaning against it and waiting for you to put everything away. You grabbed the ground beef and some of the other meats, placing some in the freezer and some in the refrigerator, based on how soon you planned to cook them. He stood silently as he watched you move about the kitchen, unpacking the bags one by one and organizing everything into its place. You were starting to feel a little more at ease as you made the kitchen feel more familiar for you and how you organized things in your own home.</p><p>“That should be everything.”</p><p>You turned around to see he had disappeared, leaving you alone again. You sighed and leaned back against the counter. Bulma had been encouraging, just the fact that she was so happy and well off was inspiring, but you felt like she might be wrong about Kakarot, he didn’t seem nicer at all, except in comparison to Raditz. You weren’t sure which part would drive you insane first, feeling like a prisoner or the lack of social interaction.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with this story. I am so grateful for all of you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakarot had been gone for few hours so you decided to cook dinner. He hadn’t given you any instructions on what to do while he was gone so you decided to do whatever until he told you otherwise. You hadn’t really eaten in a couple of days and the anxiety was finally starting to subside enough to where you felt your appetite returning. You grabbed the ingredients for beef stew and went to work. You coated the beef tips in flour before searing them in a pan while you let the vegetables simmer in the pot. After combining everything you sat back and waited. There wasn’t much to do in his house, it seemed devoid of anything entertaining besides a tv that had two channels, one of which was static, and the other was weather. You settled on watching the weather and by the time the food was done, you knew the entire forecast for the next week by heart. Just as you were fixing your bowl of stew, the front door opened and you could hear Kakarot sniffing the air.</p><p>“Did you cook again? It smells different.” He asked as he made his way down the hallway.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure when you’d be back, so I made beef stew. Is that okay?”</p><p>He made a beeline to the pot on the stove and filled a bowl, “coming home to food is always okay.”</p><p>His reassurance was softer than you expected and honestly it made you feel kind of happy. He seemed to be mesmerized by the smell of the stew as carried it to the table. He sat the bowl down and looked at it for a moment, then to you as you sat at the other end. He picked up the bowl suddenly and started to hold it up to his mouth.</p><p>“Wait, not like that,” you stood up and grabbed him a spoon from the drawer, “use this so you don’t make a mess. Or scald yourself.”</p><p>You were a little concerned that his first instinct is to just shovel food in by pouring the contents directly into his open mouth. You ate together, well more like you ate while he inhaled the food. He acted as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks, but clearly that wasn’t the case. You wondered if he had just been surviving on the raw foods he could buy and nothing more.</p><p>“I’m leaving.” He said between bites, catching you off guard.</p><p>“Oh, okay. Um, where are you going?” You weren’t sure if it was allowed to ask or not, but you did anyways.</p><p>“Prince Vegeta gave me an assignment on another planet. Should be back in a week.” He continued to eat without looking up at you.</p><p>“Oh, am I going with you?”</p><p>He paused and glanced up at you, “you’ll stay here. Alone.”</p><p>Several things ran through your mind at the thought of being left alone. You wanted to ask if he was going to lower your clearance level, but you didn’t want to remind him of it.</p><p>“Okay, anything I should do while you’re gone?”</p><p>“Stay.” Kakarot wasn’t entirely concerned with you running away, but he knew if you were to get caught somewhere while he was gone, you might not be returned.</p><p>“I can do that.” You smiled slightly, offering him reassurance while you were already considering your escape.</p><p>The next day you woke up to see he had left already. No goodbye or final word about your clearance level. You shuffled through the house, considering checking out his room, but you ultimately decided against it. You fixed yourself breakfast and lounged around until curiosity got the better of you. You wanted to know if you were truly free to come and go as you pleased.</p><p>You opened the front door and stood at the threshold, wondering just what kind of shock you could expect if you did step over it and your level had been lowered. You remained in the doorway as people passed by, saiyans with their humans, some of them glancing at you as they continued on their way. Taking in a deep breath first, you stepped through the door and froze, waiting for the shock that never came. You closed the door behind you and took a few more steps away from the house, your anxiety easing the further you got away from it. An intense feeling to run started to rush through you, but your feet remained planted. You had your freedom in your hands and the only thing you could think of was that you’d be leaving so many others behind. Then it dawned on you, Bulma. She could come with you, she could set all human’s levels to free them. You immediately made a path towards the castle.</p><p>“Off leash, human?” A large saiyan grinned at you as he walked by you.</p><p>You picked up your pace as you realized you had nothing to protect you and the passive thought entered your mind of wanting Kakarot there, but you pushed it out quickly. You didn’t want to rely on him in any capacity, so you reminded yourself that he bought you for the sole purpose of owning you, not helping you. When you finally made it to the castle it was a lot less busy than the day before, clearly a lot of humans had been purchased recently. The second Bulma saw you she almost knocked you over with a quick embrace.</p><p>“I knew you’d come to see me. Especially when I heard Kakarot was going on a mission.”</p><p>“You heard about that?” You asked once she released you.</p><p>“Vegeta gets chatty after sex.” She said bluntly.</p><p>You couldn’t help the look of surprise on your face, “you have sex with him?” You kept your voice low.</p><p>Bulma laughed and looped her arm around yours as she led you further into the castle, “if you haven’t fucked a saiyan yet, you’re really missing out. The things they can do, oh, and those tails? They come into play <em>a lot</em>.”</p><p>Your mind was reeling with the new information. It wasn’t exactly new information that saiyans bred with humans, but you never expected a human to do it willingly. There was still so much you didn’t know. You started to wonder if that was what Kakarot had bought you for, if he was planning to mate with you? You quickly dismissed the thought as something you’d worry about if it came up.</p><p>“Come on, I’ll introduce you to him.” She pulled you with her.</p><p>“Introduce me to who? Prince Vegeta?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry. He’s a big softie.”</p><p>The anxiety that had dissipated was starting to return as you neared the throne room where you could only assume he was. Bulma ignored the guards at the door and did as she pleased, bursting in unannounced and striding happily towards the brooding saiyan at the other end of the room.</p><p>“Prince Vegeta, I want you to meet someone. This is Kakarot’s human.” She tugged your hand, pulling you forward.</p><p>“It was about time he got one.” He regarded you suspiciously for a moment.</p><p>“I was wondering if you could do her a favor?” Bulma released your hand and approached him.</p><p>“What is it, woman?”</p><p>“As you can see, she still has that God awful collar around her neck, could you remove it for her?”</p><p>You had honestly forgotten about it. You had adjusted to the weight and feeling of it around your neck and touched it instinctively when she mentioned it.</p><p>“Am I not busy enough as it is?” He snapped, but clearly still keeping his tone softer.</p><p>She glanced back at you and winked before climbing up into his lap and nuzzling against his neck, “but the poor thing is so uncomfortable. Kakarot didn’t know to remove it for her and she clearly doesn’t have the strength to do it herself.”</p><p>Vegeta seemed to shift in his seat, placing his arm around her and his tail coiled around her leg, “she does seem weak.”</p><p>“Please? I would really <em>really</em> appreciate it.” She spoke even lower.</p><p>You felt a little awkward standing there while she basically seduced him and he played right into her game.</p><p>“I could, but that’s Kakarot’s place, not mine.” He said abruptly.</p><p>“Aw, you’re sure you can’t help her out, Prince Vegeta?” She begged softly, nipping at his neck which caused him to groan.</p><p>“Kakarot will remove it if he chooses to. Now, if you don’t want your new friend watching while I breed you, then I suggest you leave soon.” He warned.</p><p>Bulma kissed his cheek, “I don’t think she’s ready to see that just yet.”</p><p>She climbed out of his lap and his tail uncoiled from her. He kept his eyes on her as she walked, clearly attached to her. Their relationship was different, almost as if they loved each other, but you knew that wasn’t possible, not for someone who was a prisoner. You followed her out of the throne room as she took you out to one of the gardens.</p><p>“He was so close to giving in.”</p><p>“What’s with the collars anyways? No one really explained it to me.” You asked as you took a seat on the stone bench next to her.</p><p>“Some saiyans opt for keeping them on and often attach a leash to it, a clear show of power. If you haven’t learned already, saiyans are always measuring their dicks by sheer strength or appearance of strength. Vegeta never would have let me into his lap had another saiyan been there.”</p><p>You chewed on the thought that had been in your head since you left the house and you knew you needed to say it while you were alone.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about something, about our situation, about all of the human’s situations. You have control over the clearance levels, right? And-“</p><p>She raised her hand up, stopping you, “I know where you’re going with this, it wouldn’t work.”</p><p>“But if you just changed all of the clearance levels, then-“</p><p>“I’m telling you it won’t work. And you’d be smart to stop talking about this.” She looked around nervously, the first time you’d actually seen her look nervous about anything.</p><p>“You’re just content staying here then? Being owned by him and never having true freedom?”</p><p>“Look, I know Kakarot hasn’t exactly been warm and welcoming, but you have no idea what you’re talking about. Vegeta actually cares about me. Do you know how many guys have pushed me in the path of danger? Or broken my heart by fucking someone else? He’s committed to me and only me.”</p><p>“So you’ll sacrifice all of humankind just to have a boyfriend?”</p><p>Both of you were shocked by the words that came out of your mouth, “I’m so sorry, Bulma, I didn’t mean-“</p><p>She let out a soft sigh, “like it or not, this is how things are now. What’s your plan if you get away? Run to another city? Another country? There isn’t anywhere for you to go. You can either continue to fight this and be miserable or lean into your fate and actually live your life.”</p><p>“The difference is that you have someone who actually acknowledges your existence and seems to care if you’re around.”</p><p>“It’s better to be invisible than on full display in the arena.” She reminded you.</p><p>It was frustrating how right she was about everything. You wanted to run, but you had nowhere to go. You wanted to be happy with your situation, but every time you turned around, Kakarot was there to remind you that he didn’t want you. It was starting to take a toll on you even though it shouldn’t have. You hated the fact that you wanted to please him, that you held out hope that he would actually enjoy your presence. It made you feel sick to your stomach at the thought of craving his approval.</p><p>“He’ll be back in a week, right?” She asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Yeah. The only thing he told me to do while he was gone was ‘stay’.”</p><p>“Stay? Like, as in stay home or don’t run away?”</p><p>“I don’t know. He just said to stay. Which clearly, I didn’t do. By the way, how do saiyans punish their humans?”</p><p>She furrowed her brow as she looked at you, “why do you ask? I highly doubt Kakarot is going to punish you for coming here.”</p><p>“I kind of slapped his brother and he-“</p><p>“Wait, you slapped Raditz?!” She almost shouted in surprise.</p><p>“Yeah, he was-“</p><p>“And you’re still alive?”</p><p>“Yeah, Kakarot stepped in between us. Is that a big deal?”</p><p>She glanced around again before settling her gaze back on you, “Raditz isn’t someone to fuck with. He’s been through at least four humans already.”</p><p>“What happened to them?” Your curiosity was piqued but not exactly in a good way.</p><p>“Two went to the arena by his request. He still has one that I know of, and the other, she just kind of disappeared.”</p><p>A chill ran up your spine at the thought that he was that ruthless and you just happened to hit him in the face. He was the one who encouraged Kakarot to buy you, could he have had some other motive behind it? You were starting to feel uneasy about even being with his brother.</p><p>“He told Kakarot to punish me.”</p><p>“I take it he didn’t?”</p><p>You shook your head, still uncertain about what it meant.</p><p>“Every saiyan is different in how they choose to punish their human. Some use brute force, others use denial, and there are some who use the arena to teach their humans a lesson. Just steer clear of Raditz, please?”</p><p>“I’ll do my best, but somehow I don’t think he’s going to let me, especially after what I did. Did Vegeta punish you?” The question was there and you knew it was really none of your business, but you were curious.</p><p>She couldn’t help but laugh, “you think I’d let that thick-skulled idiot punish me? He tried, trust me, he definitely tried. He thought he could just ignore me and I’d sit back and take it. Boy was he wrong. I was up early everyday waiting outside his door to follow him around. He got so annoyed that he finally started talking to me.”</p><p>Bulma continued telling you about how she ‘tamed’ Vegeta, it seemed almost impossible for you to reach that level of happiness. She was so strong willed and confident, two things you didn’t have. She wasn’t someone to settle for an unhappy or unfulfilling life either. You started to wonder if you’d ever be where she is, especially with Kakarot. You didn’t want the obvious love story she seemed to have, but you wanted to at least feel needed or wanted.</p><p>“Hey Kakarot, how’s that new little human of yours?” Nappa asked from the back of the ship.</p><p>“She’s fine.” He answered shortly, wanting to avoid the subject.</p><p>“Oh I bet. Raditz told me she got a little feisty the other day. You punish her good?”</p><p>“She won’t act on impulse like that again.”</p><p>His vague response seemed to please Nappa and the other saiyans as they returned to talking about their humans and how well-trained they’d turned out to be. Kakarot still wasn’t sold on the idea, but your cooking was definitely a perk. He just couldn’t see the appeal of owning a human and forcing them to wait on him hand and foot, but his brother seemed to think it was necessary. Raditz also seemed to have an obsession with the humans, which Kakarot found odd to say the least. He smirked at the thought of you slapping his brother, a small, frail human hitting the large ruthless saiyan. He could at least admire your bravery.</p><p>“Alright, we’re nearing the planet’s surface, everyone ready?” Nappa called out, breaking Kakarot from his thoughts and bringing him back to the job at hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week was nearing an end and it was almost time for Kakarot to return. You never expected you’d miss his silent presence, but you did. You’d spent most of the time with Bulma unless the Prince required her services, which seemed to take up the rest of her day. She kept her word of helping you get some different clothing, more comfortable and less bland looking. She basically bought you an entire wardrobe, which you kept in boxes in the living room. You didn’t want to move anything into either room, especially without approval first. She also gave you advice on how to move forward with Kakarot in an at least peaceful existence. She encouraged you to keep cooking for him and to clean up after him, she knew it seemed demeaning, but she was sure it would pay off for you and give you something to do. You decided to take her advice and settle into domesticity.</p><p>After cleaning the house more than once, you sat back on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the news channel. Apparently, there was going to be a storm system moving through, which was the most exciting thing to happen in a week. You were fully enthralled by the upcoming forecast that when a knock on the door came, it made you almost throw your bowl of popcorn across the house.</p><p>“Kakarot?” A familiar, chilling voice called out and you stood in preparation of darting to the other end of the house, but before you could, he walked in without a hitch. His gaze settled on you immediately.</p><p>“K-Kakarot’s not here, but he’ll be back soon.” You took a step back as Raditz stood in the doorway to the living room.</p><p>“Is that so? Because I heard he was on a mission and that it was taking a little longer than expected… And that he may be gone another week.” He cocked his head to the side with a slight grin that made you feel sick.</p><p>You knew you should have just made a run for it, but he’d probably catch you before you made it halfway through the house.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p>“Oh, excuse me, I didn’t know this was <em>your</em> house, human.” He laughed.</p><p>“It’s not, I was just-“</p><p>“Just making rude remarks to a clearly superior being? Tsk, tsk, Kakarot really should have taught you better than that.” He took another heavy step towards you.</p><p>It felt as though your heart was going to beat right out of your chest, every nerve ending in your body was standing on alert as he neared you. It crossed your mind to slip past him and head straight for Bulma, but your feet remained stuck.</p><p>“I see you’ve upgraded your wardrobe since my brother has been gone. Looks good,” his gaze roamed up and down your body, only proving to make your stomach turn more, “too bad Kakarot won’t have a chance to enjoy it.”</p><p>Within a split second he lunged at you, grabbing you by the back of your hair and jerking you forward, almost flush with him. You struggled and tried to push him away, but he held firm. It felt like he was trying to rip your hair out by the root and every move was excruciating.</p><p>“Now, let’s pick up where we left off last time,” his other hand gripped your jaw tightly, “you hit me, but I never got a chance to repay you.”</p><p>You kicked and screamed, trying to keep him from tearing your hair out and breaking your jaw at the same time. It couldn’t end like this, not this quickly.</p><p>“Raditz?” Kakarot’s voice startled you both, making Raditz turn around with you firmly in his grasp.</p><p>“Kakarot… you look terrible.” His eyes roamed up and down his brother’s disheveled body.</p><p>His clothing was torn, and he was clearly wounded with the way he hobbled into the room, using the wall to lean on. Kakarot barely spoke as he held his hand over his ribs and moved cautiously.</p><p>“The mission didn’t go as planned. Why are you here?” He asked, barely looking up.</p><p>“I came to teach this one how to properly address a saiyan.” He released your jaw but held the back of your neck firmly.</p><p>Kakarot looked at you and back to his brother, “let her go and leave.”</p><p>“I’m trying to help you, Kakarot. She’s unruly, disobedient, only going to cause you more trouble in the long run. Just as I got here to see if you’d returned, she tried to hit me again.”</p><p>“Don’t believe him, Kakarot, I wouldn’t-” You begged, hoping he’d take up for you again.</p><p>Kakarot was barely able to hold himself upright, his mind was in a dizzying array of racing thoughts from the way things had gone on his mission. He shuffled closer, still trying to keep his balance with the wall.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re choosing this pathetic life over mine, brother?” Raditz pushed more as Kakarot remained silent.</p><p>The second the words left his mouth, Bulma’s advice came flooding back to you. He would never choose you over his brother, no saiyan would stand up to another for the sake of a human. It was in that moment you knew your fate had been sealed.</p><p>“Of course not.” His gaze met yours and for a fleeting moment you thought you could see an apology, but you had to be wrong.</p><p>“Set her level to one. I’ll punish her without leaving a mark.” Raditz jerked you towards the front door while Kakarot pulled a small remote-like device from his pocket hesitantly and pressed one of the buttons.</p><p>“Kakarot, please! Don’t do this!” You screamed and struggled in Radtiz’s grasp.</p><p>Kakarot moved slowly as he finally made it to one of the couches, almost falling over as he sat down and watched Raditz pull you towards the doorway. He was conflicted between wanting to stop his brother, but not wanting to go against him just for a human he had no connection to. None of it felt right to him, but he was helpless and his injuries did nothing to ease his conflict.</p><p>“Cross me again and I’ll make sure you never see daylight outside of the arena.” Raditz made one last threat before shoving you out of the front door.</p><p>You fell hard on the ground but that wasn’t the part that hurt. An intense shock jolted through your body, making you cry out. You stumbled back towards the door, trying to get back inside but Raditz shoved you back down with his boot. He watched with a sickening smirk on his face while you writhed on the ground in pain, screaming with every breath in your lungs.</p><p>“That’s enough, Raditz.” Kakarot spoke up after a few seconds, using the remote to raise your level back up again.</p><p>Raditz kept his boot on your chest as the tears streamed down your face and your lungs struggled to fill with air. Your body vibrated as the current continued to affect you.</p><p>“Let her go.” Kakarot pushed himself off the couch but failed and quickly fell back again.</p><p>Raditz released you and stepped over your body, “he won’t always be here to save you.”</p><p>Rolling over to your side, curling into a ball, you let the tears fall full force. You didn’t care that you were still outside, that anyone walking by could hear and see you. During that week you had psyched yourself up, let Bulma convince you it could be better, but it all came crashing down in those few short minutes. You meant nothing to Kakarot and even less when his brother was near. A hand on your shoulder made you jerk away in defense and even more so when you looked up to see Kakarot doubled over and barely standing upright with his hand outstretched towards you.</p><p>“Don’t.” You scowled at him, pulling away from him.</p><p>He let out a heavy sigh which seemed to pain him, “I don’t have the strength to pick you up right now, but I can drag you. Maybe. Your choice.”</p><p>You pushed yourself up on your knees and took his hand, letting him help you up as much as he could. He basically leaned on you more than you leaned on him as you walked inside. When his tail curled around your waist you almost yelped at the foreign feeling of something tightening around you. Your feet tried to move faster to get this over with and to get away from him, but he was moving too slowly.</p><p>“Bedroom.” He curbed you down the hallway and away from the living room.</p><p>You glanced up wearily, preferring to go back to the room you felt the most comfortable in, but he seemed to have other plans for you. You pushed the door open for him, his left arm was hanging by his side and his right arm was perched on your shoulder. His tail tightened around you again, feeling oddly comforting after you had gotten used to it. Once he was within reach of the bed, he pulled away from you and collapsed, wincing at the pain in his side as he did. You remained at the foot of the bed, your body still buzzing and aching from the shocks.</p><p>“The spare room is yours.” He nodded to the room across the hall.</p><p>A ‘thank you’ sat on the tip of your tongue but you swallowed it as you left the room. You had no intention of thanking him for giving you a room or helping you inside after he let his brother torture you. He was just as guilty as Raditz was and you had lost any inclination for him that you held.</p><p>Kakarot watched as you stepped across the hall and into the other room, the door closing behind you. He shifted and pushed himself further onto the bed so he could lay down. Every muscle ached but the real pain was in his shoulder and abdomen. He couldn’t help but feel ashamed of the events that transpired with his brother. He wanted to think he would’ve intervened again had he not been hurt, but the fact was that he wasn’t certain if he would. The soft sobs coming from your room were further proof that he was at a loss with you, but there was still a part of him that wanted to protect you.</p><p>The morning came and went but you didn’t sleep. You sat on top of the covers and cried until you had nothing left. The pain had subsided for the most part, except for the bruise across your chest from Raditz’s boot and the one’s on your jaw. You could hear Kakarot shuffling around the house and watched his shadow pass beneath the crack of the door. You moved to the edge of the bed when you noticed him stop outside of your door.</p><p>“Human?” he knocked lightly, making you jump even though you knew he was there, “are you awake?”</p><p>You remained silent, not wanting him to come in or ask you to cook for him, which is what you assumed he wanted. You had no interest in being his good little pet today.</p><p>“I need- um, nevermind.” He still sounded like he was still in pain.</p><p>You waited, tense, on edge, hoping he walked away and would leave you alone the rest of the day, but he didn’t budge. A few minutes passed and he spoke again, clearly leaning against the wall next to your door.</p><p>“If you are awake, I’m… I’m sorry for yesterday, but if you’re not then I guess I’ll tell you again later.”</p><p>You let out a harsh sigh and climbed off the bed. You prepared yourself as you swung the door open to see him leaning back against the wall beside your door. He glanced over at you, still not moving very much.</p><p>“I don’t accept your apology, but I appreciate the effort.” You stared at him.</p><p>“I can accept that… Would you also be willing to help me with something?” He was still weak and barely able to hold himself up.</p><p>He asked you for help. That was a first. He hadn’t actually <em>asked </em>you for anything so far. The urge to walk back into your room and slam the door on him was more than overwhelming, but your compassionate side seemed to be winning.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>He pushed himself off the wall slowly but kept one hand on it for balance, “I can’t get the bandage around… well, everywhere, I need another pair of hands.”</p><p>“Fine.” You waited for him to lead you to wherever the medical supplies were and hoped it wouldn’t take long so you could return to your den of solace.</p><p>He turned and headed down the hallway to the bathroom, keeping himself upright but only by a small amount. Out of all the saiyans you’d met thus far, none of them seemed to be injured for long periods of time, and they definitely didn’t ask for any help from a human. You stepped into the bathroom with him to see his failed attempts at bandaging himself up from the crumpled-up bandages that lay in the floor.</p><p>“I see you at least tried to do it yourself.”</p><p>“It’s harder than it looks.” He sat down on the toilet and grabbed the hem of his shirt.</p><p>He winced in pain as he struggled to get it lifted over his head. You stepped back, fighting the urge to help him with it. If you were being honest, you wanted him to be in pain. You wanted him to hurt so you could feel like he actually suffered for what he allowed to happen. He finally pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor, letting out a painful sigh as he lowered his arms again. Your eyes immediately went to the wounds that covered his toned abdomen. Purple, yellow, black. Bruises of varying intensity ranged across his skin as well as a few open wounds with dried blood smeared down his body.</p><p>“I have to clean these first.” You wanted confirmation to touch him.</p><p>“Okay.” He made no move to warn you about hurting him or threat against your life if you made a mistake, which you expected to hear from a saiyan.</p><p>After grabbing the supplies from the first aid kit he had sitting on the counter, you got to work. He winced at the first swipe of the sterilizing wipe over one of his wounds but didn’t move again after that.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a saiyan this… damaged.” You admitted, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“We have healing pods available to us.” He watched you intensely as you worked.</p><p>“Why not use one of those then? I assume they work much quicker than some Band-Aids.”</p><p>He shifted to the side, giving you better access to one of the larger wounds that wrapped around to his back, “saiyans grow stronger from each battle. As we heal, our power level increases.”</p><p>“So your logic is that the longer you’re in excruciating pain, the higher your power level will be after you’ve healed?” You met his gaze.</p><p>“Basically. I don’t expect you to understand, but-“</p><p>“I understand. What doesn’t kill us makes us stronger, right?”</p><p>He cocked his head to the side as if he was processing your words. You finished placing the bandages on each of the open wounds, but you still wanted to put something around his abdomen to help keep them in place.</p><p>“Stand up.” You ordered and opened your mouth to apologize and beg for your life, but he did as you commanded without a moment of hesitation.</p><p>You grabbed a package of gauze and placed one end between his ribcage and worked to wrap it around his body. You leaned in closer, your hands skimming across his heated skin as your face was mere inches from his chest. He seemed to be watching you carefully, his breathing was steady but you could hear his heart beating against his chest. You jumped suddenly when you felt something foreign wrapping around your thigh. You glanced down to see his tail curling around you, the soft fur caressing your skin, which made a shiver run through your body at the feeling.</p><p>“Um, your tail-“ You looked back up at him, your cheeks flushed.</p><p>“Sorry. It has a mind of it’s own sometimes.” He gave you the slightest smile but it was enough for you to notice.</p><p>He quickly uncoiled it from your thigh and let you continue to work. By the time you’d finished it looked fairly professional. You didn’t have a lot of experience in bandaging wounds, but you did your best.</p><p>“Anything else?” You peered up at him.</p><p>He paused for a moment before asking you something you didn’t expect, “will you accept my apology eventually?”</p><p>The first answer that came to your mind was a big fat ‘no’, but the word wouldn’t come out. Mainly because it wasn’t exactly true. You wanted to hate him, to ignore him even if he apologized every day for an eternity, but you couldn’t. Not truly. It felt more complex than just hating him. He stood by while his brother tortured you, but he had saved you once before from his wrath. He helped you back inside afterwards, even though he was at fault for setting your level to one. Even with all of his involvement in hurting you, he still seemed to come out in a positive light, especially compared to Raditz.</p><p>“I’m not sure.” You answered simply, neither a no or a yes was all you could offer.</p><p>“I’m okay with that.” He offered another small grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We're getting into a decent development of the relationship in this chapter. The next one is already finished and gets even spicier. Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tails. Tell me everything you know about them.” You sat down abruptly next to Bulma at one of the tables in the garden.</p><p>She glanced around to see where you even came from, “um, good morning to you too?”</p><p>“Tails.” You repeated, needing to know whatever she knew about them.</p><p>You rushed there as soon as you’d finished with breakfast that morning. You had too many questions and not enough answers and you knew Kakarot wouldn’t be offering any anytime soon, so Bulma was your only source for information.</p><p>“I heard you, but why the sudden interest in them?” She cocked her head to the side.</p><p>You let out a sigh, “something happened with Kakarot-“</p><p>“Wait, did he do that?!” She saw the bruises along your jaw and turned your face to see the other side.</p><p>“No, that was Raditz, what happened with Kakarot was-“</p><p>“Raditz?! You promised you’d stay away from him.” She seemed angrier about the marks than you were at this point.</p><p>“I couldn’t really avoid him. He burst into the house and attacked me. He ended up throwing me outside after Kakarot lowered my clearance level.” You explained almost too simply, but you had other things on your mind at the moment.</p><p>Her mouth hung open for a moment, “I-I don’t really know where to start. I’m a little afraid to ask, but where do the tails come in exactly?”</p><p>“Oh, so Kakarot needed my help cleaning his wounds because he couldn’t reach them-“</p><p>“Wait, why was he injured? Did Raditz, or did <em>you</em>?” Bulma looked like a deer in the headlights as she tried to make sense of everything.</p><p>“No, of course I didn’t hurt him. His mission didn’t go well. Anyways, I was helping him get cleaned up when his tail coiled around my thigh. So, tails. What do you know?”</p><p>Bulma sat back in her chair and let out a frustrated sigh, “don’t think I’m just letting the rest of this stuff slide by without talking about it, but their tails are very important in everything they do.”</p><p>Bulma explained how sensitive their tails were to pain and pleasure. The right amount of pressure made them compliant, the wrong amount and it caused them excruciating pain. She had the displeasure of making that mistake with Vegeta once, which he responded to by taking away her access to her lab. She quickly learned the kind of touch that was pleasurable. She confirmed that their tails would sometimes act on instinct. They respond to emotional stimuli for the most part, which explained why his tail wrapped around you in response to your kindness, but they do have some control over them.</p><p>“Anything else?” You wanted more information but would take whatever she had to offer.</p><p>“Depending on the power level of the saiyan, grabbing their tail harshly could bring them to their knees or even make them pass out. But I wouldn’t recommend doing that unless you’re prepared to run for your life afterwards.”</p><p>“Thank you so much. For everything.” You moved to stand but she grabbed your hand before you could leave.</p><p>“Not so fast, I need more details about what happened with Raditz and Kakarot.”</p><p>You sat back down and started from the beginning, walking her through every detail you could. She remained silent for the most part while you recounted everything, only asking a few questions here and there for clarification. By the time you were finished she looked like she was in complete disbelief and trying to process everything. Before she had the chance to recap and make sure she understood everything, she noticed an influx of saiyans heading into the palace.</p><p>“Something’s going on. Come on, let’s check it out.” She grabbed your hand and pulled you with her.</p><p>Several saiyans were entering the palace from the main doors as you made your way through from the garden. The second the saiyans saw her heading their way, they moved aside. No one dared get in her way for fear of what the Prince would do in retaliation. They knew he would never take up for her outright, but he would find some way to send them to a desolate planet as revenge. Bulma wasted no time in barging into the main room where Prince Vegeta sat on his throne.</p><p>“Woman.” He narrowed his eyes at her but did nothing to stop her.</p><p>“Prince. We saw a crowd gathering, what’s going on?” She approached him but you stopped by the door before she pulled you up with her.</p><p>“I will not have you barreling in and demanding information for things that do not concern you, woman.” He seemed more on edge than before.</p><p>You watched and took a step back, considering cutting your losses and going back home. Before you could disappear through the door, you stepped back and immediately froze as you felt a chest against your back, following by a hand on your hip. Your heart pounded in your chest at the possibility of who it was, but when you turned to see Kakarot you felt an immediate sense of relief.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here.” He kept his voice low as he set his gaze forward and not on you.</p><p>“I came to see Bulma. Why-“</p><p>“Shhh, whatever happens, don’t say a word.”</p><p>“Kakarot, come forward. Bring your human.” Vegeta addressed him directly.</p><p>Kakarot kept his hand on your hip as he guided you forward towards the prince. He was still in pain, which was clear from the way he limped, but he made no facial expressions to show any discomfort. Bulma remained by the prince’s side but didn’t look very happy. You glanced up at Kakarot but he gave nothing away.</p><p>“I’ll assume you received the news this morning?” The prince spoke again.</p><p>“Yes, Prince Vegeta. Word came early this morning.” Kakarot kept a calm demeanor as he spoke.</p><p>Vegeta shifted and glanced at Bulma before returning his gaze to you, then Kakarot, “you don’t seem to be too concerned.”</p><p>“I’ve had trials before, this one will be no different, Prince Vegeta.”</p><p>Trials? You furrowed your brow at the word. What kind of trials could he be talking about and why was he having one now?</p><p>“Yes, but this one will be different. I will not be residing over it, this time the King will be handling the inquiry.” Bulma looked uncomfortable at the mere mentioning of the King.</p><p>You only knew a little about him, just that he remained on their home planet while the prince conquered Earth. You’d heard stories of his ruthlessness and how he would order planets to be destroyed at the snap of his fingers, regardless of any inhabitants.</p><p>“I won’t be able to intervene.” The prince added.</p><p>“I’ll accept the outcome, Prince Vegeta.” Kakarot nodded.</p><p>None of it made sense and it was driving you insane not asking questions. There were too many things running through your mind, and you were biting your tongue to stay quiet like he said, the last thing you wanted was to anger the prince.</p><p>“Has there been any word on the other elite warriors that accompanied you on your mission?”</p><p>“None.” Kakarot answered simply with nothing more.</p><p>His mission. That had to be what the trial was for, but why? He was sent on that mission by the prince himself. None of it made sense and you couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something being left out by Kakarot.</p><p>“Shame. The King will be arriving in three weeks. I suggest you send word to your family as well, I’m sure Bardock would want to be present for the sentencing.”</p><p>“Sentencing? Like a punishment for doing your job?!” You turned to Kakarot and blurted out without thinking, to everyone’s surprise and shock.</p><p>Kakarot finally looked at you, with complete disappointment that you’d made a sound let alone basically shouted.</p><p>“Is there a problem, human?” Vegeta addressed you directly.</p><p>Bulma stood beside him with wide eyes, shaking her head slowly to signal an answer to you. You took the hint and immediately tried to retract your interruption.</p><p>“N-No, Prince Vegeta. Sorry.” You stammered and averted your gaze from his.</p><p>Vegeta kept his gaze set on you for a moment before returning to Kakarot, “we’re finished here, Kakarot, I suggest you get better control over your human.”</p><p>Kakarot nodded and grabbed your arm as he pulled you along with him, the same way you’d entered the palace at the urgency of Bulma, you were exiting with Kakarot. You glanced back at her to see a look of pure panic on her face, but you knew it wasn’t for herself, but for you and Kakarot.</p><p>He remained silent as he flew you home, keeping you tucked against his chest. The anxiety in your stomach about flying had been replaced by anxiety about the upcoming trial and sentencing. You wanted to simultaneously stay out of whatever it was, but also know what the hell was about to happen in three weeks. Kakarot descended when you arrived at the house, letting your feet touch the ground and pushing past you into the house.</p><p>You followed him inside and closed the door behind you, “Kakarot, I’m-“</p><p>“No. You don’t get to speak. You’ve said enough.” He pointed at you angrily before he turned to walk away from you but turned back around quickly, “do you realize what could have happened? Vegeta could have killed us both where we stood for no other reason than the annoyance of hearing your voice.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry. I just… I don’t understand what just happened. What’s a trial? And sentencing sounds like a prison sentence.”</p><p>“It’s not a prison sentence, it’s more of a death sentence and due to your little outburst, it could very well end up that way for both of us.” His anger flared and for the first time since he bought you, you felt genuinely afraid of him.</p><p>“It doesn’t seem fair and you’re just letting the prince condemn you to death.” You didn’t know what had come over you, but you couldn’t stop yourself from arguing the injustice of the situation.</p><p>“Don’t talk about what you don’t know. Prince Vegeta has done more… nevermind. I need to contact my family, I expect dinner to be done when I return.” He brushed past you again as he headed out the door, slamming it behind him.</p><p>You were left feeling dumbfounded by the entire conversation. None of it, not one word of it made sense. You felt like humans weren’t the only prisoners on the planet and that there were worse fates than serving as a maid to a saiyan.</p><p>As you prepared dinner you replayed the events in your mind. Everything happened so fast it was hard to make sense of it in the moment, plus your anxiety didn’t help the situation. Kakarot seemed so calm, but the second you were back in private, he let his anger rage. You knew you’d messed up, but there had to be more than that. Maybe he was afraid? More worried than he let on? There was also the question about the other saiyans. He had returned, but in bad shape and without the others. You had so many questions, but you knew they wouldn’t be answered, not by Kakarot.</p><p>Dinner was done and by the time you started setting out plates, Kakarot returned. He still seemed irritated with you, but clearly not as angry. He took his seat at the table and waited in silence. Something had changed in just the few short hours he was gone, and you could feel it. There was a tension, a weight that sat in the room between you, unspoken, but there nonetheless. You ate in silence for the most part, glancing up at him to see him basically picking at his food, which was out of character for him completely.</p><p>“Something wrong with the food?” You asked, knowing the answer already.</p><p>“You have two choices and I don’t want this to be an argument so just listen and tell me which you’d prefer.” He stared down at his food.</p><p>“Um, okay.” You sat your fork down and leaned back in your chair, giving him your full attention.</p><p>“Once I’m sentenced, the question remains on what to do with my possessions, which unfortunately includes you. You can either be placed back into the auction for bidding after the trial or find another saiyan to buy you before the trial.”</p><p>The realization that you were nothing more than property wasn’t what hurt you the most, it was that you’d have to go through everything again, or worse, just to survive.</p><p>“Not arguing, but is there a third option?” You tried to remain as calm as possible but inside you were fully panicking.</p><p>“The arena. Or one of the breeding houses.” He said curtly.</p><p>“I feel like it’s already self-explanatory, but what’s a ‘breeding house’?”</p><p>He finally met your gaze, “saiyans who can’t afford to buy a human outright go there to mate with them. I’m sure you’re aware of the assumption about human-saiyan hybrids.”</p><p>You sat back with the weight of your options, none of which sounded very appealing.</p><p>“Do I have to choose now?”</p><p>He dropped his fork on the plate and pushed his chair back, frustrated with everything that was happening, “no, but soon. If you have another saiyan in mind-“</p><p>“Another saiyan? I only know three total, you, Raditz, and the prince, and I’m not feeling real confident about my survival chances with either of them.” It wasn’t like you had many good choices in front of you.</p><p>“It’s your decision, but I would avoid going to Raditz. He always wants what I have, even if that means destroying it to keep me from having it.” It was surprising to hear him speak so openly about his brother’s flaws and their relationship.</p><p>“I’ll take that into consideration. Any advice on the prince? I think he already hates me so maybe not the best option either.”</p><p>“Intimidating, but you’d have a slightly better chance of living, especially with you being friends with his human.”</p><p>It felt like you were having an actual conversation with him that wasn’t arguing or completely one sided. You hated that it was under these circumstances, but you were glad to at least feel a little less alone and for the moment he was on your level. You continued to talk as long as he would allow, asking him more about saiyan culture and the saiyan-human hybrid situation. Bulma had told you a little, but not much. He didn’t fully understand the science behind it, but it was rumored that half-breeds would have a higher power level at birth and could even surpass their parent’s. Kakarot seemed to buy into it somewhat, but no saiyan had successfully produced offspring with a human yet.</p><p>“It’s only a matter of time, I guess.” You stood and carried your plate to the sink before returning for his.</p><p>As you reached for his plate, his tail quickly coiled around your wrist, making you freeze instantly. You glanced over at him before looking down at his tail again. The simple act meant more this time since you knew how their tails operated. You sat the plate back down on the table and used your other hand to slowly unwrap his tail from your wrist. Instead of releasing it immediately, you gently ran your fingers along the soft appendage, which elicited a low groan from him.</p><p>Kakarot watched you intensely, your hand moving softly over his tail. In any other circumstance he would have pulled it away immediately, but there was something curious about how you handled it, not to mention the spikes of pleasure from each brush of your fingers. You had complete control over him, one harsh movement and he would be in the floor at your disposal. He was unsure if you were aware of the fact or not, but he still didn’t hold any concern about you doing it, accidentally or not. When you finally released his tail and let it fall to the side, he realized he wasn’t ready for the contact to stop.</p><p>He grabbed your wrist and tugged you down closer, he was hesitant, but there was something that pulled him to you. He ghosted his lips against yours, still unsure if he should continue, but you made the decision for him. You pressed your lips to his and leaned into his kiss. He wrapped his tail around your waist, wanting to keep you as close as possible as your lips moved together in perfect sync. The soft brush of your tongue along his lips made his tail tighten as he pulled you closer against his chest.</p><p>You placed one hand against his broad chest, holding yourself up so you didn’t melt into him completely. You should have fought it, but you didn’t want to. You wanted this, to have his lips on yours, his hands exploring your body, and his tail wrapped around you. It was the first time you actually felt wanted and you had been craving intimacy for so long. You weren’t sure if it was your shared impending doom, but it didn’t feel wrong on any level. Your freehand ran along the length of his tail, lightly brushing your fingers over the soft fur and hearing his low groans in response to each touch. His large hands travelled up your back, pressing you against him more as if he was trying to remember what it feels like to have your body flush with his.</p><p>Time felt like it had stopped for you both, keeping you connected in this moment, unable to break away for fear of the clock starting again. It was a welcome distraction from your unknown fates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first urge you had the next morning was to run to Bulma and tell her about the mini-make-out session you had with Kakarot, but you weren’t sure how Vegeta would react to seeing you again so soon so you decided to give it a day or two. Your dreams were filled with the soft moment after dinner and how perfectly he felt against you, touching you. Even after you woke up, you still couldn’t stop thinking about it. It wasn’t just the kiss, but finally feeling like you weren’t completely invisible, that your presence was noticed and wanted. The full heaviness of your future was still there, but you were actively trying to avoid thinking about it, which is where cooking came into play. Cooking was always your escape before the invasion, it only made sense to use it now and you knew Kakarot wouldn’t exactly complain if you went all out cooking a huge breakfast. You barely finished cooking everything before he came shuffling out of his room, bare chested, stretching and sniffing the air.</p><p>“Smells good.” He said groggily, his voice still heavy with sleep.</p><p>“Thought you might be hungry since you didn’t eat much last night.” Just mentioning the night before made your cheeks flush at the memory.</p><p>“Starving.” He took his seat at the table while you fixed his plate.</p><p>When you placed his plate in front of him his tail wrapped around your wrist again, but this time it didn’t seem like much of a surprise to him.</p><p>“Does it still have a mind of its own?” You asked, softly running your fingers along his tail.</p><p>“Sometimes.” His tail tightened around your wrist.</p><p>“Well,” you uncoiled his tail from your arm, “tell it you need to eat and to stop distracting you.”</p><p>He smiled slightly, “not sure it listens to me that well.”</p><p>Kakarot wasn’t lying when he said he was starving. He basically inhaled everything on his plate and then asked if there was more food. You’d never seen someone eat so much so quickly without getting sick. It was mesmerizing to watch him scarf down every bit of food you’d made, except for what was on your plate, which he was eyeballing too. You smiled inwardly at the thought of spending mornings with him like this, but then the realization hit you, these mornings were finite.</p><p>“What happens next?” You asked, letting thoughts of the trial slip through.</p><p>“Lunch?” He looked up at you.</p><p>“No, I mean with the trial and everything. What do you do until then?”</p><p>He finished his food and began licking his plate, “Well, I’m not allowed to go on missions, and I can’t buy anymore humans. A lot of stuff is off limits to a saiyan awaiting a trial.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s a shame, I know how much you love purchasing us.” You teased but the realization stung a little when you remembered you were technically property.</p><p>“So, I basically just sit and wait.” He sat his plate down.</p><p>It seemed like a bad idea to just sit and wait for your death sentence, “doesn’t that get boring? The anticipation alone would be unbearable.”</p><p>“I can still train and spar, which is what I usually do anyways between missions.” He shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal to him.</p><p>“I’ll go insane just sitting- wait, am I going to be involved in the trial?” You grabbed your plate and his, taking them to the sink.</p><p>“Not that I know of. What happened has nothing to do with you.”</p><p>You leaned back against the counter, chewing on the questions you had, “can I ask why there’s a trial in the first place?”</p><p>Kakarot looked up at you instantly, “why? It doesn’t impact you what the reason is.”</p><p>“I’m just curious. Plus, if I am forced into it somehow, it would be helpful to know exactly what happened.”</p><p>He appeared to be considering your request, it wasn’t like you were asking for specific details. He still seemed hesitant about sharing anything about his mission with you, which made you feel even more curious about what really went on.</p><p>“I’ll give you the main parts, but that’s it. Just enough so you know what happened.” He pushed his chair back as you remained by the counter.</p><p>“We landed on the planet, no issues. The inhabitants were obviously not happy about being conquered, which is why we were sent in the first place. The previous barrage of saiyans had failed to bring them to heel. Things got messy and I barely made it out.” He kept his gaze on you as he spoke.</p><p>“What does ‘messy’ mean?” You pressed.</p><p>“Things didn’t go as planned.” He explained poorly.</p><p>You thought about it for a moment, but it still didn’t feel right, “does the prince know what happened? What <em>actually</em> happened?” You knew you shouldn’t have called him out like that, especially when he was talking fairly openly.</p><p>“He’s the one who assigned the <em>real</em> mission.”</p><p>That was everything you were going to get from him, but it opened the door to so many more questions. Pushing for anything else would have been pointless, at least with him anyways. You had to get to Bulma, she would know more.</p><p>As you were thinking about everything he’d just laid out for you, he stood up and made his way towards you, placing his finger beneath your chin and tilting it up for you to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Don’t speak of this to anyone, understand?”</p><p>“O-Okay.” Having him that close again was a little distracting, as was his tail that crept up your leg.</p><p>“No, I need you to say it. You can’t utter a word of this or that we’ve even discussed it. It’s not only my life on the line at this point.” His gaze was intense as he held you there until you agreed.</p><p>“I understand. I won’t say a word.” You nodded your head as much as you could.</p><p>You assumed he’d release you after that, but he didn’t. He kept his hand beneath your chin as his eyes flitted from yours to your lips. The pull to him was almost overwhelming, even when you were convinced you needed to fight it. You could tell he was struggling as well, wanting to give in, teetering on the edge of right and wrong, it brought you some comfort knowing you weren’t alone in turmoil. The hand that wasn’t being restrained by his tail, reached up to caress his cheek, but his hand snapped over your wrist the second your fingertips brushed his skin.</p><p>“I’m not going to breed you.” His voice was low.</p><p>You were confused as to where that came from and how it was related, “um, I didn’t-“</p><p>“I can smell your arousal. We aren’t mating.” He stated as facts.</p><p>“We don’t have to mate to feel a little less alone.” Using his word was weird, you wanted to just say ‘sex’ or ‘fuck’, but you wanted it clear to him that you were not into being an incubation pod for his offspring.</p><p>Kakarot’s lips crashed into yours immediately. He pressed your back against the counter, his tail tightening around your arm as he poured his frustrations into the kiss. You used your free hand to thread your fingers through his hair, digging them into the back of his neck lightly. You set a slow rhythm of petting his tail, letting your fingers run along the soft fur until he let out low growls against your lips.</p><p>“Stop.” He said through gritted teeth as if he was barely hanging on by a thread.</p><p>“Sorry.” You halted your ministrations and returned to kissing him.</p><p>His arms wrapped around you, hugging you to his bare chest and inhaling sharply at the pain from his still healing wounds. He didn’t seem to mind the feeling as he made no move to push you away or stop you from being pressed against them. His kiss was heated and filled with need, but what kind of need you couldn’t be sure. You wanted to feel close, to feel something with another person, even though it was with an alien who purchased you. Bulma’s advice continued to run through your mind, to go with it because your old norms and expectations don’t make sense in the new order of things.</p><p>Over the next few days, you spent most of your time with Kakarot. Either cooking or making out. It was a simple life, but easy. There were no angry, jealous saiyans trying to kill you, no wrathful prince’s threatening your life, it was just the two of you guarded in your momentary bliss without distraction or interference. Ignoring every other responsibility either of you had. It was different seeing this side of him, no longer hindered by the obsession with keeping his distance from you or pushing you away.</p><p>Kakarot pulled back from your lips as you straddled his lap on the couch, “I need a shower and you need to start on dinner.”</p><p>“Shit, you’re right.” You’d completely forgotten about dinner. You moved to climb out of his lap, but he pulled you back into another kiss.</p><p>“We can continue this after though.” He spoke against your lips.</p><p>“Sounds good.” You smiled slightly.</p><p>It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy having the softness from another’s touch, but there was only so much that kissing could do for you after a while. It wasn’t exactly a secret how much he was affected by it as well, especially when he had you in his lap or pressed up against a wall. Your mind stayed clouded and running between wanting to beg him to fuck you and not wanting to mate with an alien. Plus, it wasn’t like you had a lot of time together so maybe it was best not to complicate things? But the need was there for you both. You let out a frustrated sigh as you headed towards the kitchen and he headed towards his bedroom to grab his clothes. You rummaged through the fridge and cabinets, trying to figure out what you wanted to cook for dinner, but then it dawned on you, it wasn’t really your choice.</p><p>You made your way towards his room but paused when you heard a soft groan coming from it. His door was cracked just enough for you to peer in to see him. Your cheeks flushed at the sight of him, his pants pulled down just enough for his impressive cock to slip free and his hand wrapped around it. He leaned forward with his free hand against the wall as he stroked himself. You wanted to turn away, go back to the kitchen, but you couldn’t get your feet to move. Short, breathy groans escaped his lips, his cheeks almost as flush as yours as he worked himself closer to his release. The longer you watched him, the more you could feel your own arousal building and the wetness pooling between your thighs.</p><p>The second you heard your name on his lips, you were done. You slipped your hand down between your thighs, needing that same release he seemed to be chasing. It didn’t take you long to get to the same place he was, your fingers moving quicker just as his hand did. You closed your free hand over your mouth to keep the moans from slipping out as you felt your orgasm nearing. His hand slowed for a moment, stroking his thick cock just right until he let out a low growl and came into his hand. You leaned back against the wall and rode out your own release, coming on your fingers quietly. You heard him shuffling around the room and made a quick dash towards the kitchen before he exited his room.</p><p>You barely made it to the kitchen sink by the time he stepped through the doorway, “I forgot to ask what we’re having for dinner.”</p><p>“Um, I… I haven’t decided yet. Any requests?” You turned around to see him standing there with the same relieved gaze you probably held, but he seemed to be regarding you a little differently.</p><p>“No preference...” he looked you up and down, sniffing the air slightly, “just make a lot of it, I’m starving.” He left the room without another word, leaving you to lean back against the counter and chastise yourself for what had just happened.</p><p>Finishing dinner was a challenge. Your thoughts were racing at everything that had taken place over the last few days and especially the last few minutes. You felt ashamed of yourself, that you’d let your urges take over and the fact that you spied on him didn’t help you.</p><p>“Dinner ready?” he asked, startling you and making you jump suddenly.</p><p>Your heart raced as you turned around to see him waltzing into the kitchen, basically naked except for the pair of briefs that hung way too low on his hips. He was still drying his hair with a towel as he took his seat at the table. You were fighting to pick your jaw up off the floor and focus on serving him dinner instead of yourself on a silver platter.</p><p>“Yep, we’re having chili.” You placed a bowl in front of him.</p><p>“Are you not eating?” He asked when you didn’t immediately grab a bowl for yourself.</p><p>You shook your head, “not right now, I’m not really hungry.”</p><p>“Is it because of what you did earlier?” He asked bluntly, almost making you pass out from sheer shock.</p><p>“Um, what I-I did?” You feigned innocence, hoping it was something entirely different on his mind.</p><p>“I could smell you, I know you must have touched yourself. Is it normal for humans to lose their appetite after that?” He had zero shame about asking you about your orgasm.</p><p>“I-um, it’s not something that happens often… and I’m sorry for doing that, it was wrong of me to-“</p><p>“Sorry? Why are you sorry? I don’t care if you make yourself come, just maybe do it in your room next time instead of the kitchen.” He shrugged and started to eat his food.</p><p>“Wait, in the- oh, okay. Yeah, definitely. I’ll be more careful next time. Not that there will be a next time, I’m just-“ You stumbled over your words as you realized he didn’t know you’d seen him.</p><p>“It’s just a little distracting being able to smell you.” He said between bites.</p><p>“Distracting? How? Like in a bad way?” The more you learned about him the more confused you were.</p><p>“Just smells good. It makes it hard to think about anything else.” He stopped eating and stared up at you.</p><p>His tail wrapped around your leg and pulled you closer, no longer a surprising action that made you tense, but a soft one that made you relax. Kakarot looked up at you while his hand skimmed the waistband of your pants. He inhaled sharply and it sent a shudder through him as his pupils went wide.</p><p>“Very distracting.” He leaned closer and you couldn’t help the hopeful look in your eyes that he might do more.</p><p>He opened his mouth to say something else but a knock on the door made you both tense up and immediately pull away from one another. You’d only known of one person to come visit and you weren’t exactly thrilled at the possibility of him appearing at that moment. Kakarot glanced at you before heading to the door. You followed him but remained around the corner of the hallway, curious but staying hidden.</p><p>“What took you so long?” A small saiyan woman asked as soon as he opened the door.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you this soon.” He looked like he was completely surprised by her as she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>“We came early, we thought it would be nice to spend some extra time with you.” She pulled away.</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Your mother was insistent.” A saiyan who looked almost identical to Kakarot stepped inside.</p><p>You shifted in place, making the floor creak and the group of them look directly at you. You’d never wanted the ability to disappear so badly in your life.</p><p>“Who is that?” The female saiyan asked and looked up at Kakarot and back to you.</p><p>“That’s um, she’s my human.” He sounded almost ashamed of you.</p><p>“Hi there, I’m Gine, Kakarot’s mother, and this is Bardock, his father.” She wasted no time in making a direct line towards you as you looked over to Kakarot.</p><p>“A human, Kakarot? Your brother was supposed to take care of you here, not pull you into his shameful activities.” Bardock kept his voice low, but you could still hear him clearly.</p><p>“He was convinced it would be a good thing. She’s at least useful for cooking and cleaning.” He was torn between looking at you and at his father.</p><p>“You can cook? That’s great, saiyans have an insatiable appetite, but I’m sure you know that, don’t you dear?” She looked at you curiously.</p><p>“Y-Yes, he eats like he has a bottomless pit in his stomach.” You offered a slight smile even though you were fully panicked on the inside.</p><p>You knew Kakarot and you knew Raditz, they both came from Bardock and Gine, the question remained about which one Raditz got his pleasantness from and you were thinking it was probably Bardock with the way he glared at you.</p><p>“Have you seen Raditz yet?” Kakarot asked, changing the subject from you.</p><p>“Not yet, we planned on going there after we visited with you for a while.” Gine answered, still seeming to be curious about you.</p><p>“I just finished dinner, there’s plenty for all of you.” You offered, hoping food would smooth things over.</p><p>“Great, Bardock was just saying how hungry he was on the way over.” She walked past you towards the kitchen.</p><p>Bardock followed suit, glancing in your direction as he passed, but not saying a word. Kakarot pulled you into the living room quickly, “I didn’t know they were coming this soon. Just stay out of sight for the most part.”</p><p>“Of course, just let me know if you need anything.” You nodded and watched as he headed out of the room.</p><p>Catering to one saiyan was difficult enough, and even then you were just starting to get used to one another. Now there were three of them and one clearly didn’t like your presence. You slunk into your room quietly and closed the door behind you as they ate and caught up. All of the tenseness and unease you’d felt in the beginning was starting to flood back in and you wondered if them being there would alter your relationship with Kakarot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to post the new chapter a few days early. Enjoy! Please let me know what you think! Feedback is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakarot couldn’t deny the tension he felt at the table with his parents. It had been years since he’d last seen them and he honestly didn’t have plans on visiting with them anytime soon. Saiyans didn’t often focus on family outside of their mates.</p><p>“I’m surprised the King allowed you the time off.” Kakarot said, glancing over at his father.</p><p>“He knew the urgency.” Bardock answered simply without looking up.</p><p>“Did he mention anything about the trial?”</p><p>“No. We’re not discussing that. Find a new subject.” Gine interjected before Bardock could even open his mouth.</p><p>They continued to eat in silence but there was a nagging feeling within Kakarot that told him they knew more than they were saying. It wasn’t like his father to leave his post for something like this, not so early anyways. His mother seemed off as well, her usual cheerful disposition was shadowed by something else. He knew he couldn’t ask, not with her near, he’d have to wait.</p><p>“We should go see your brother before it gets too late.” Gine said, breaking the short silence after the meal.</p><p>Kakarot wasn’t exactly ecstatic about seeing Raditz again, especially not after their last encounter and he had no intention of taking you with him. He felt torn before his obligation to his family and his connection with you. The last few days had been blissful for him and you were the main cause. The distraction you provided was more than helpful.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll enjoy the surprise of seeing you both.” Kakarot pushed his chair out and stacked the bowls on the table in his hand.</p><p>“Oh no, you’re coming with us. We haven’t spent time together as a family in a long time and you don’t know when-“ Gine paused, a realization hitting her mid-sentence, “just come with us.” She offered a slight smile but it was lacking.</p><p>Kakarot glanced over to his father who only offered a nod of his head, encouraging him to do what Gine asked. He sat the bowls down and agreed to go, even though he wanted to stay and talk with you about what was happening. As he followed them down the hallway towards the door, he glanced back to see you peeking out from your room. His eyes met yours at the last second before he took off.</p><p>Once they were gone and the door was closed, you stepped out into the empty house. You’d just met his parents and barely spoke to them. Bardock seemed to stare a hole through you and Gine seemed overly excited by your mere presence. Nothing about it made sense, it was all too weird.<em> Bulma</em>. That’s who you needed to find for some saiyan trivia and guidance.</p><p>You headed straight to the palace with haste, running as fast as you could and hoping she wasn’t busy. When you finally found her she was face deep in a computer in her lab, working on something so diligently she didn’t even notice you come in.</p><p>“Bulma…” You wheezed as you fought to catch your breath.</p><p>She turned around immediately, “what are you doing here?!”</p><p>“Need… information…” You leaned on one of the tables, trying to take deep steady breaths.</p><p>“Just sit down before you pass out.” She grabbed a chair and pushed it towards you.</p><p>After taking a minute to stop wheezing like an asthmatic, you were finally able to speak normally.</p><p>“Kakarot’s parents showed up two weeks early. Pretty sure Bardock hates every breath I take and Gine seemed way too happy that I existed.”</p><p>“Weird, but not surprising. I’ve heard Bardock was against colonizing Earth and Gine probably thinks you’re his mate now.” She said bluntly.</p><p>“None of that makes me feel better.” You sighed.</p><p>“None of it matters. You have more important things to do.” She turned away from her computer and scooted her chair closer to you.</p><p>“I do?”</p><p>“Yes, you need to ask Vegeta to buy you from Kakarot.”</p><p>The urge to laugh and scream at the same time was overwhelming, “are you crazy? He probably hates me more than Bardock.”</p><p>“Not necessarily. I’ve been planting the idea subtly to him about it already.” She admitted with a smile.</p><p>Bulma always seemed to be ten steps ahead of everyone else and it was astonishing to see how her mind worked.</p><p>“Do you think he would?” You really couldn’t believe it was something you were even considering.</p><p>“You’ll have to do a lot of groveling and begging, but yeah, he’ll do it. You need to talk to him soon, before the trial.”</p><p>“About that, what do you know about the trial?” You wondered if Vegeta’s pillow talk included saiyan politics.</p><p>Her mood immediately shifted, “I- we shouldn’t be talking about it.”</p><p>“If you know something you have to tell me. Please?” You’d never seen Bulma shutdown about something, she was the last person you expected not to gossip.</p><p>She moved closer and kept her voice low, “the trial isn’t just to make a judgement on Kakarot, it’s being used to set an example. There’s something going on that Vegeta won’t tell me about, he’s even more guarded when it comes to Kakarot and his mission. The King coming here is a huge deal and it even has Vegeta on edge.”</p><p>“What is he even on trial for? The mission went bad, they were ambushed and-“ You immediately closed your hand over your mouth, realizing you shouldn’t have said a word to her about it.</p><p>She glanced around before leaning close to your ear, “I didn’t hear that and you didn’t hear this,” she paused again as if she was hesitant to say another word, “he’s not on trial for failing the mission, he’s on trial for killing the other Elite Warriors.”</p><p><em>What?!</em> You sat back and stared at her in shock, all the breath from your lungs disappeared like you’d been punched in the gut. Your heart dropped in your chest and it became overwhelmingly clear that Kakarot wasn’t who you thought he was. Kakarot made it seem like it was because of the mission, not the other Elite Warriors. It felt too overwhelming to even process, that he would eliminate an entire group of saiyans, and then there was the question of why? Why would he ever kill another saiyan?</p><p>“Ask Vegeta to buy you. Sooner rather than later.” She placed her hand on your shoulder.</p><p>The walk back home was heavy, the air felt different, a tension sat in your chest that wouldn’t leave. Your mind was racing and it was getting harder to try and defend him. You knew the other saiyans had died, but was he really the one to take their lives? Bulma seemed convinced that you needed to get away from him soon and the only way to do that was to be bought, but your options were slim. Even Kakarot thought you should go to Vegeta. Questions ran rampant through your head, making you feel dizzy and completely confused.</p><p>Gine wrapped Raditz in another quick hug before they set off towards Kakarot’s house again. Kakarot was ready to leave, even more than his father seemed to be. The second they stepped foot into Raditz’s house and saw his human, they knew, they all knew, and Bardock wasn’t exactly secretive with how he felt about it.</p><p>“Gine, let the boy go.” Bardock snapped, clearly irritated.</p><p>She reluctantly pulled away from him and joined Bardock and Kakarot as they headed back.</p><p>“A grandchild, can you believe it, Bardock? We’re going to be grandparents.” She almost squealed.</p><p>“An abomination is what that is.” He sneered.</p><p>Gine caught up with him and narrowed her eyes at him, “don’t say that. Humans are very close to us biologically, they just lack the strength and the tails.”</p><p>“He’s disgraced this family with that… that thing he created. Saiyan’s mate with saiyans.”</p><p>Kakarot listened to his parents bicker back and forth about Raditz’s situation. He never understood the obsession with mating with humans, but he didn’t see a problem with it. As far as he was concerned, it was a way to further the saiyan race.</p><p>They finally made it back to Kakarot’s house and Gine stormed inside, mumbling something Kakarot could only make out as cursing and insulting Bardock.</p><p>Bardock stopped Kakarot before he could follow his mother, “that human, she cooks and cleans for you?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kakarot looked at him confused, wondering where he was going with this.</p><p>“Have you mated with her?” He asked bluntly, making Kakarot wish he was anywhere but there.</p><p>“That’s not- I-“</p><p>Bardock almost stared a hole through him, “tell me you haven’t, tell me I only have to be disappointed in one of my sons.”</p><p>“I haven’t.” He admitted but felt bad for the way Bardock spoke about his brother.</p><p>“Don’t. The King should have had this planet destroyed along with every human on it.”</p><p>“What about the legend? The half-saiyan hybrids?” Kakarot hadn’t always bought into it, but there had to be something to it.</p><p>“A legend. Same as the Super Saiyan legend. Just pointless myths saiyans have created as a goal to achieve so we keep fighting.”</p><p>Flashes of his missions flooded Kakarot’s mind, images of his aura glowing and his hair changing color. The immense power he felt, he knew what it was, deep down, he knew. The anger and rage that surged through his body, the only things that could power such an immense transformation. Each time he powered up into the form he could feel an untapped ability waiting within him that he strived to grasp. But he kept this secret to himself, well, to himself and one other person. His father seemed convinced it was a legend and he decided to go along with it instead of revealing his accomplishment.</p><p>“Legends.” He nodded his head, agreeing with his father though he knew the truth.</p><p>Kakarot let his parent’s have your room upon finding you weren’t in it when they returned. He planned on letting you stay in his bed while he took the couch, but you hadn’t come back yet. He considered the possibility you might not return, not while his parents were there, but he waited anyways. When the front door opened slowly and he heard light footsteps on the hardwood floor, he knew it was you.</p><p>You passed by the living room and froze when you saw a dark figure standing there. The urge to scream was overwhelming. He was in front of you with his hand clamped down over your mouth quickly before you could let out any kind of sound.</p><p>“Shhh, it’s just me.” He said in a whisper, his eyes visible only by the light from the moon that peered through the window.</p><p>You nodded your head, letting him know you understood and had no intention of screaming, even though you were still questioning your own safety with him at this point. He released your mouth and pulled you into the living room with him.</p><p>“They’re in your room, I didn’t want you going in there to find out on your own.” He explained.</p><p>“Thanks for letting me know. Guess it’s back to the couch for a while.”</p><p>“You could stay in my room, I don’t mind taking the couch.” He offered.</p><p>“It’s fine, I’ve slept here before.” You smiled slightly, hesitant to take any kind of generosity from him.</p><p>The couch seemed like a better option than waking up in his bed with his parents right across the hall. Kakarot remained in the living room while you grabbed a small blanket and spread it out over one of the couches.</p><p>“Something else you needed?” You glanced over your shoulder at him.</p><p>“Did you- were you asking Vegeta to purchase you?” He stammered.</p><p>You turned to face him, feeling odd having this conversation since Bulma basically told you to do that exact thing moments before, “no, but I probably will. Soon.”</p><p>“I’m sure that’ll be a much better situation than this one. I never meant to drag you into any of this.” He admitted, his gaze dropping from yours.</p><p>Every fiber of your being was setting off alarms in your head. Run, leave, but as he stood in front of you, basically apologizing for ever bringing you into his life, you felt conflicted. You wanted to be cold towards him, push him away and just be done with the entire situation, but it wasn’t that easy.</p><p>“I know.” Was all you could manage without straight up asking him if he murdered the other saiyans.</p><p>As you turned back towards the couch you felt the familiar, furry appendage wrap around your hand. Glancing at it curling around your hand and then to Kakarot, you felt a pull to him again. Something innate. Suddenly you were being tugged closer, this time it was him who was controlling his tail, bringing you flush against him as his fingertips grazed the side of your cheek. You stared up at him, wanting more than anything to believe he was a murderer, but something in the pit of your stomach kept you from falling prey to the rumor.</p><p>“I can’t mate with you.” His lips ghosted against yours.</p><p>“I- we don’t have to mate to feel a little less alone.” You repeated as you’d done before, feeling that you both needed to just feel close for a little while.</p><p>His hand caressed your cheek while his thumb brushed over your bottom lip, “just for a few minutes.”</p><p>He moved his thumb and crashed his lips into yours, his tail tightening around your wrist again. You melted into him, into his arms as he held you close, wanting to go back to the day before, the small moments of bliss where things weren’t so complex. Kakarot lifted you with ease, carrying you over to the couch and laying you down gently while he settled next to you, your mouths never breaking away from one another. You let your hands roam and explore him, running up his muscular chest, travelling along his neck up to cup his face. His tail wrapped around your thigh and pulled your leg to drape over him so he could be closer to you. You felt his hips grind against you, his cock already hardening and touching your inner thigh. Every touch of his lips felt almost euphoric, his body pressed against yours, his hands and tail working to memorize your every curve, it was perfect. Everything else on your mind seemed to fall to the side in these moments and it was so peaceful and addicting.</p><p>Kakarot’s tail moved between your thighs, rubbing against your core perfectly enough to force a small moan from your lips. He wrapped his arms around you tighter and repeated the action. The furry appendage was the perfect amount of pressure to your clothed cunt, rubbing in just the right place that made you buck your hips and whimper for more. You felt the heat pooling between your thighs at his actions, your panties getting wetter by the second.</p><p>He finally broke the kiss and sniffed the air, “that scent again,” he inhaled sharply, and his tail pressed against you a little more firmly.</p><p>“Kakarot, that’s- you can’t do that.” You were already panting.</p><p>“But you like it?” He said curiously.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but-“ he repeated the action with his tail and your breath got caught in your throat.</p><p>You weren’t sure what came over you, but you reached down between your thighs and rubbed your hand over the tip of his tail lightly, making him freeze immediately and let out a small growl at your touch.</p><p>“Don’t.” He warned with a breathy groan.</p><p>“But you like it, right?” You mimicked his question.</p><p>You held your gaze on his as he rubbed his tail against you and you kept your hand on the tip of it, lightly stimulating him with each brush of your fingertips. Your short, breathy moans filled the space between you as you both chased a release you were reluctant to have but needed. It turned into a game, a challenge for both of you. Your hand moved a little fast over his tail which in turn made his tail rub a little harder against you. You could feel his cock straining even more in his pants, grinding against your thigh. Your lips touched, trading grunts and whimpers back and forth between each heated breath.</p><p>“Let go.” He said through gritted teeth, hanging on by a thread.</p><p>“You first.” You smirked, moving your freehand down to rub his cock over his pants.</p><p>In that moment you thought you won, outsmarting him with free access to him, but he turned the tables on you. He shoved his hand down the front of your pants, his thick fingers sliding between the slick folds of your cunt, forcing a harsh moan from your lips. He silenced the rest of your mewling with his lips, nipping at biting at you between each desperate plea for more. You played into his game and slipped your hand beneath the waistband of his pants, your fingers grazing the patch of hair leading down to his cock. You wrapped your hand around him and stroked him, feeling his hot, thick cock in the palm of your hand was almost enough to make you come on his fingers immediately.</p><p>“Kakarot… don’t stop.” You knew you were close and there was no use in denying that you wanted it, you wanted him to make you come.</p><p>“Didn’t plan on it.” He said with a smirk before groaning against your lips when your hand tightened around him.</p><p>Breathless, incoherent muttering was all you could manage into his mouth as your orgasm hit you hard. Your thighs tensed as his fingers pressed against your clit just right, your hips bucking into his hand as your come coated his fingers. You bit down on his lip as he’d done to you moments before and it was just the right action to make him come undone for you. He rutted his cock into the palm of your hand as he came, his cock twitching and pulsing, and his cum spilling onto your fingers.</p><p>You fell into a blissful haze with soft touches of your lips, not enough to be considered a kiss, but enough to keep the two of you close. You remained like that, entangled in one another on the couch, sleep threatening you both.</p><p>“You should go to your room.” You nuzzled into his chest as you pulled your hand from his pants.</p><p>He yawned and eased his fingers out of you, “just another minute.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally some smut! Sorry about the build up, but it was needed. Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stirred as the sunlight peered in through the windows, moving slightly but freezing at the realization of being pressed against a firm body. You opened your eyes to see Kakarot nuzzled against your chest, snoring softly and his arm draped over you while his tail wrapped around your waist. You looked down at him and the softness of his features while he appeared to be completely relaxed. Your fingers itched to touch him, having uninterrupted access to him in the moment. A noise from down the hall sent a wave of panic through your chest.</p><p>“Kakarot-“ You shook him gently.</p><p>“Hm-“ He grunted as he squeezed you closer to him.</p><p>You kept your voice low as you heard another sound, “wake up, I think your parents are up.” It felt weird saying that and honestly reminded you of your late teens.</p><p>His eyes opened immediately as he sat up, unravelling himself from you. He leaned over and looked down the hallway, seeing Gine shuffling to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.</p><p>He turned back to you, “start breakfast?”</p><p>“Yeah.” You nodded your head.</p><p>Kakarot climbed off the couch and headed towards his room but stopped and strode back to you. He leaned down and tilted your chin up as he pressed his lips to yours quickly.</p><p>“Morning.” He said with a slight smirk.</p><p>Before you could respond he took off down the hall swiftly. You couldn’t explain what had changed in him over night, but he seemed to be more relaxed than before. He was different and it was comforting. You climbed off the couch and headed into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for the family of saiyans. You cooked every egg you had in the refrigerator, three types of meat, and cooked more pancakes than you’d ever seen in your life.</p><p>“Smells great.” Gine said as she walked into the kitchen.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m almost finished.” You glanced back at her.</p><p>She walked around to where you were finishing up the pancakes and looked over the other piles of food you had already made, “I can see why Kakarot likes you so much.”</p><p>“He um… He just likes to eat.” You stammered, trying to hide the blush on your cheeks while you thought about how your morning started with him wrapped around you.</p><p>“It’s more than that.” She offered a small smile before Bardock and Kakarot entered the kitchen.</p><p>“She cooked us a buffet, boys.” Gine walked around the table and kissed Bardock on the cheek, to which he grunted but didn’t pull away.</p><p>It was odd seeing saiyans this way. Your main interaction with them included anger and roughness, besides the time with Kakarot recently. You wondered if all saiyan families were this way, distant but connected on a deeper level that supersedes regular contact.</p><p>“Raditz will be here shortly for training. He’s growing soft, as are you.” Bardock said as he took a seat at the table.</p><p>You couldn’t help the slight drop you felt in your chest at the thought of seeing him again. You were honestly hoping that you could avoid any contact with him ever again, but that was nothing more than a hopeful wish.</p><p>“I’m an Elite Warrior.” Kakarot defended himself, looking a little annoyed.</p><p>“An Elite Warrior who is on trial and may be sentenced to death soon, and who has been in several similar situations recently.”</p><p>You fought the urge to speak, knowing Bardock would most likely end your life where you stood at the stove. You focused on finishing up the pancakes and tried to ignore their conversation, but it wasn’t possible.</p><p>“Only at the request of the Prince. Maybe you should take it up with him as to why I’m on trial yet again.” He snapped.</p><p>“Boys-“ Gine tried to intervene, but it was pointless with the two saiyans.</p><p>“The Prince gives you an order of where to be and what to do, if you stray from the mission then that’s on you.”</p><p>Kakarot let out an annoyed laugh, “you know nothing of the orders he gives me.”</p><p>“Enlighten me then, what exactly is the Prince asking of you? Is he asking you to conquer planets or murder your own kind?!” Bardock all but shouted.</p><p>You tensed immediately and wished you were anywhere but there in that moment. You refused to turn around or make any movement at all. The food was done but you weren’t about to interrupt them.</p><p>“We both follow the orders we’re given. You know that better than anyone else.”</p><p>Bardock lowered his voice, “if the Prince is giving you orders to-“</p><p>“What? You’d tell the King? Even if it were true, I’d still be the one held accountable. Is the food done?” Kakarot turned all of the tension at the table into a focus on you.</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Just finished.” You grabbed the plates and set them out across the table for them.</p><p>You kept your gaze away from any of them as you served them. The tension in the room could be felt as you moved around the table and it made you eager to leave the room completely.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to eat with us?” Gine asked as you took a step towards the doorway.</p><p>“Gine-“ Bardock said with a warning glance.</p><p>“Um, no, I’m not really hungry and I need to start on some other chores.”</p><p>“No. You’re going to the palace to ask the Prince to buy you today.” Kakarot said without a hitch as he glanced over at his father.</p><p>“I didn’t know if I needed to do that today or wait-”</p><p>“What’s there to wait for?”</p><p>You felt like you were being put on the spot in front of them, if you were alone you could at least talk to him openly about the sudden change in his dimeanor.</p><p>“I thought you still needed me- my services?”</p><p>He continued to eat without looking back at you, “you’re no longer needed. Go.”</p><p>“Yes, of course.” You felt the lump in your throat rising and a heaviness building in your chest.</p><p>“Kakarot-“</p><p>You could hear Gine trying to defend you as you made your way down the hall, but he’d made up his mind and Bardock was saying nothing to help. It was stupid, idiotic of you to think he wanted to keep you as long as he could. The conversation with Bardock only served to remind him of his fate and how limited his time was, bringing everything from the last few hours to a halt. Your time together the night before and that morning was nothing more than a bliss filled break from the crushing weight of the fact that he would be dead within a week and you’d be serving your new owner.</p><p>“Finish your food and meet me outside to spar before your brother arrives.” Bardock pushed his chair out and headed out the backdoor.</p><p>“Why did you send her away?” Gine kept her voice low.</p><p>“Because I don’t need her here.”</p><p>“But you <em>want</em> her here.”</p><p>He sat his fork down and pushed his plate away, “it doesn’t matter what I want. She makes one wrong step or says something <em>he</em> doesn’t like then she’ll cease to exist.”</p><p>“Have you chosen her as your mate?” Gine asked bluntly.</p><p>“What is it with the two of you asking me that?”</p><p>She persisted, “answer the question, Kakarot.”</p><p>“No, I haven’t. She’s human, I’m saiyan-”</p><p>“Regardless of what he thinks, your father isn’t always right. If you want her here with you during your last few days, then have her. We can stay somewhere else.” Gine began clearing the plates from the table.</p><p>Kakarot knew how difficult it had been on his mother to even acknowledge the trial and sentencing before, trying to avoid the subject altogether. She had always tried to be the softer presence in their lives, offering a place of comfort as contrast to Bardock’s harshness.</p><p>“I’m not choosing a human over my parents.”</p><p>Gine placed the dishes in the sink and walked back over to Kakarot, placing her hand on his shoulder, “no matter what your father or I say, the trial is happening and with us here you’re only reminded of that fact. If she can provide a distraction for even a moment, then take it.”</p><p>The walk to the palace seemed shorter than usual, most likely because you were stuck in your head, replaying the events that had just transpired and how you were going to beg the prince to purchase you. He didn’t seem super fond of you and it was nerve wracking to think what might happen if he refused, if you’d go to the arena? Or worse, Raditz? The words ‘I’m here to see the prince’ rolled off your tongue without a hitch as you stood at the palace doors. It didn’t occur to you to talk with Bulma beforehand, but it was too late as you were ushered towards the two massive doors that led directly to the prince.</p><p>“I’d say I’m surprised to see you here, but that damned woman won’t shut up about you.” Vegeta said as you timidly approached him.</p><p>You fidgeted with your fingers as you stood a few feet away from him, “then you know why I’m here?”</p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m don’t want to hear you say it anyways.” He smirked.</p><p>You took a deep breath and prepared yourself, “my current owner has a trial coming up and will have no use for me. I came here today to ask if you would… if you wanted to purchase me from him?”</p><p>Vegeta didn’t even try to hide the joy he got from you coming to him, “what can you offer me that I don’t already have?”</p><p>“I can cook and clean.”</p><p>“I have chefs and maids. Anything else?” He rested his head against his hand, looking completely disinterested.</p><p>You didn’t really expect that you’d have to sell yourself all that much, especially with the way Bulma and Kakarot seemed so sure he’d buy you. Vegeta seemed like the type to value not only skill, but the confidence to back it up and you didn’t really have any other options except him.</p><p>“I highly doubt your chefs can cook as well as I can.”  </p><p>“Arrogant for a human in your position.”</p><p>“Add that to my list of skills.” You felt your heart pounding against your chest wildly as you became even more cocky, hoping it wouldn’t backfire on you.</p><p>Vegeta stood up from his throne and made his way towards you, regarding you curiously with a slight scowl on his face. You felt even more on edge the closer he got to you, intimidated by him more than you were Bardock. Since the moment you opened your eyes that morning, things were going in a weird direction as the day went on and you weren’t sure you could handle anything else. He strode around you, hands clasped behind his back and the click of his boots on the hard floor fell in sync with the thumping of your heart against your chest. He made his way back around in front of you, grabbing your face and turning your head side to side as if he was inspecting you.</p><p>“I’ll consider your request. I’d like to see this cooking skill of yours before I make my decision though.” He released your face.</p><p>“The sooner the better, Kakarot no longer needs my services.” You pushed down the sadness that still lingered from the realization that he didn’t want you anymore.</p><p>“Noted. You may leave.” He turned away from you and headed back towards his throne.</p><p>On the way out of the palace you looked around a little more, paying attention to the vastness of the rooms and the bustling groups of saiyans and humans moving about. There was a possibility that this was going to be your new home and it seemed busier than you’d noticed before. There was a curiosity of what your position would even be with Vegeta, he already had Bulma and they seemed more in love than anyone you’d ever known in your life, though he probably wouldn’t admit it.</p><p>“I take it you spoke with Prince Grumpy?” Bulma said, startling you from behind.</p><p>“Y-Yeah, he wasn’t nearly as grumpy this time.” You smiled as she pulled you into a quick hug.</p><p>“So, did he jump at the chance to buy you?” She asked as she pulled away.</p><p>“Not exactly. He said he’d think about it and he wants me to cook for him before he decides.” Which wasn’t an unreasonable request.</p><p>Bulma furrowed her brow, “what a dick. He knows the time restraints of your situation. Let me talk to him, I’ll get him to make a move sooner.”</p><p>“How do you feel about this whole thing? Like, you’re,” you leaned a little closer and lowered your voice, “his mate, right?”</p><p>“I don’t mind it. Plus, it’ll be nice to have someone else take on some of his saiyan stamina.” She smiled.</p><p>“Is that- will that be a requirement? Kakarot just has me cook and clean for him.”</p><p>Bulma pulled you aside to where you could have a little privacy, “Vegeta wants a saiyan-human hybrid, something about his bloodline and a super saiyan something. He isn’t going to purchase another human just to have them doing housework. He has plenty of chefs and maids for that.”</p><p>“Yeah, he mentioned that. So, we both fuck him and hopefully give him an heir? Then what?”</p><p>“Then we get to live like queens here in the palace, doing whatever we want. It really isn’t a bad trade off, plus, the sex is ridiculous. So, it’s a win-win.”</p><p>Bulma seemed so carefree about the whole situation, even sharing Vegeta with you. It was all so weird to you, but she didn’t seem phased by any of it. You weren’t exactly keen on becoming a breeding sow for an alien, but there weren’t really a plethora of options for you, and Kakarot was doing his best to keep you sexually frustrated. It wasn’t like he really wanted you anymore anyways. Maybe it was best to just lean into the reality of your situation between Vegeta and Bulma and say ‘fuck it’ to everything else. Your realization gave you a momentary reprieve from the anxiety in your stomach as you made your way back to Kakarot’s house, hoping he and the other saiyans were absent so you could start packing your things and have a few hours of peace.</p><p>As you approached the door with a newfound sense of purpose, you listened for a moment for any indication of someone inside. There were no signs of loud, bolstering saiyans arguing or bold voices echoing through the walls, so you decided the coast was clear.</p><p>“Where have you been?” Kakarot asked the second your foot stepped over the threshold.</p><p>“Where do you think?” You shot back, half annoyed and half startled from his sudden presence.</p><p>Closing the door behind you, you made a path towards your room and away from him, but he wasn’t one to be ignored. He grabbed your arm and spun you back around to face him.</p><p>“Well? Did he agree to buy you?”</p><p>“He wants me to cook for him first, but Bulma seems to think it’s a done deal.” You jerked your arm away from him.</p><p>He ran his hand through his hair, and if you didn’t know better you’d say he looked almost nervous, “did he say when he was going to make his decision?”</p><p>You glanced around, seeing no other saiyans around, a little curious and confused, “where are your parents?”</p><p>“Answer my question first.”</p><p>“He didn’t say,” you stared up at him, wondering what was going on and getting no answers, “parents?”</p><p>“And what about cooking for him?” Kakarot took a step closer to you.</p><p>“I answered your question, now answer mine.” You stepped back, feeling a little like prey in his eyes.</p><p>“Gone. Answer.” He took another step towards you.</p><p>“He wasn’t clear on it. Your par-“</p><p>“Did he touch you?” He sniffed the air between you as if he was trying to pick up Vegeta’s scent.</p><p>“No, he didn’t. Where are your-“</p><p>Suddenly he closed the distance between you, arms wrapping around you and his lips pressed to yours. It was abrupt and a slight shock, but you soon fell into a rhythm with him, leaning into his arms and his broad chest, needing to feel him pressed against you again. The incident from that morning was no longer on your mind, the way he pushed you aside had fallen to the back of your mind and you were helpless in his embrace. He walked you back and pressed you against the wall, his lips never breaking away from yours for a second. It was taking all the willpower you had not to wrap yourself around him like a vine and never let go, but he must have picked up on that thought as he lifted you into his arms and wrapped your legs around his waist.</p><p>Breathless but curious about time restraints, “your parents… when are they-“</p><p>“They’re not. It’s just us.” He said hurriedly as he returned his mouth to yours, his tongue slipping past your lips.</p><p>Kakarot slid his hand up your back, gripping the back of your neck and entangling his fist in your hair. He held you there as he kissed you, clearly wanting you as badly as you wanted him. He pulled you away from the wall and headed down the hallway towards his bedroom. Everything about this was confusing and complex, but it was the only thing you were sure you wanted. After pushing his door open he laid you down on the bed, prying your arms and legs off of him. He stood at the end of the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, letting it drop to the floor as he crawled up the bed towards you.</p><p>You sat back on your elbows, watching him intensely as he moved, his eyes fixed on yours as if he was starving for another taste of your lips. You reached for the hem of your shirt and tried to mimic him in removing your shirt, but he stopped you. He moved your hands aside as he pushed your shirt up slowly with one of his large hands, skimming it along your stomach and over your breasts. He crawled up closer, his mouth hovering over the soft skin of your exposed stomach. Not once did he break his gaze away from yours, not even when he touched his lips to your skin gently, or when he kissed a trail up your stomach. His hands worked to rid you of your shirt while his mouth remained on you, touching you the entire time he moved upwards towards your breasts that were now exposed to him as well.</p><p>“Kakarot-“ Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared down at him, the dark look in his eyes setting a fire within you.</p><p>He splayed his hand over your chest and lightly pressed against you, pushing you down flat on the bed. Every move he made was simultaneously tender and forceful, positioning you how he wanted you and bending you to his will. He leaned down over one of your breasts, letting the warmth of his breath blow over your nipple, making you itch for more. He kept his eyes on you, watching your movements and how you responded to him. When his tongue finally flicked over your nipple, you thought you were going to levitate off the bed. He quickly quelled your squirming by sucking your nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it while his hand kneaded your other breast. You arched your back off the bed, spreading your legs and letting him settle between them. You wanted him, needed him, and you were tired of pretending you didn’t. As shameful and guilty as it made you feel, this is what you wanted more than anything. Everything else was meaningless as you melted into him and let him touch you the way you’d been craving for so long. He released your nipple and moved over to the other, repeating his slow, torturous actions until you were tugging at his hair.</p><p>“Patience. We have all night.” He leaned up and kissed you swiftly before setting a new trail towards the apex of your thighs.</p><p>As he moved down, his hands dipped into the waistband of your pants and panties, slowly peeling them down your legs. It was difficult to stay still, to not throw yourself at him and demand he go faster, but you wanted to enjoy this for as long as you could. After ridding you of your clothing he sat back for a moment, his eyes slowly roaming up your body until they met yours. His tail unraveled from his waist and caressed your outer thigh gently, soft fur prickling against your skin. Kakarot slid off the bed to remove the rest of his clothing before rejoining you and climbing back up your body. This time his tail immediately curled around your thigh and snaked up your body towards your breasts.</p><p>“Do you- I mean, is this something you want to do?” He asked, eyes searching yours for any hesitancy as he settled between your legs.</p><p>“Little late to ask that, isn’t it?” You smirked and shifted beneath him.</p><p>“If it’s not, we can-“</p><p>You cupped his face and pulled him down into a soft kiss, silencing him and giving him an answer at the same time. He groaned and leaned into you, lowering himself more, his body pressed against yours. The heat radiating off him was stifling but perfect. As he moved again, spreading your legs wider, you could feel the tip of his cock pressed against your slick cunt.</p><p>In the split second between his tail softly moving across your chest and his teeth sinking into your bottom lip, he eased into you slowly. Your breath hitched in your throat at the feeling of his cock sliding into you in a torturously slow manner, inch by inch as you adjusted to him.</p><p>“More.” You said breathlessly, begging easier than you thought you would.</p><p>He grinned against your lips as he bottomed out inside of you, pushing his cock the rest of the way into you and making you gasp into his mouth. Having him fully seated within you and his perfectly toned body pressed against yours was almost too surreal. You kissed him almost hurriedly, trying to release some of the nervous energy you had pent up. He eased out of you even slower than before and paused for a moment, leaving you waiting until you tried to tilt your hips up to entice him. He thrust into you hard, knocking the breath from your lungs and making you cling to him. He set a slow pace of fucking you, each time driving his cock deeper within you as you dug your nails into his muscular shoulders.</p><p>Kakarot gripped your thigh and wrapped one of your legs around him, giving him better access to you as he fucked you harder. His hips snapped against yours as his tail wrapped around your thigh tightly, squeezing you. His mouth trailed down your jaw to your throat, teeth grazing along your skin. Everything he did, every slight touch, kiss, bite, thrust, all of it was perfect and left you panting and whimpering beneath the large saiyan.</p><p>“Don’t stop… please…” You begged, so close to letting go.</p><p>He fucked you a little faster, his cock slamming into you as the bed beneath you creaked and the headboard slammed against the wall. He was still holding back, but it was intense nonetheless. He captured your lips again, slipping his tongue between them and kissing you gently in contrast to the rest of his movements. The noises filling the room were obscene, making your cheeks flush at the sound of his cock driving in and out of your dripping cunt. Your moans and whimpering mixed perfectly with his grunts and groans, along with the light growl he let out against your neck.</p><p>Your muscles clenched around him and squeezed his cock as you finally let go. Your mouth hung open against his with a slew of muttered pleas and utterances of his name spewing out. You scratched your nails down his back and clung to him more. He continued to drive into you roughly, until he found his own release, his tail tightening around your thigh. His cock twitched as he came inside of you, his cum filling you as you struggled to regain control over your breathing.</p><p>He leaned down, pressing his forehead to yours, sweat glistening and sticking to both of your bodies. Your limbs fell limp beneath him as the intensity of your orgasm waned and sucked the rest of your energy from you. The way the day began, you assumed it was going to end just as roughly, but you were pleasantly surprised at how wrong you were.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Like this?” Kakarot panted, hand gripping your thigh as he slotted himself between your legs from behind.</p><p>“Yeah… then just put your leg… fuck… perfect.” You said breathlessly as he maneuvered your bodies into the perfect position.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you back against him, “better?” His lips grazed the shell of your ear.</p><p>“Deeper… and better.” You closed your eyes, trying to focus on the feeling of his cock buried inside of you.</p><p> He grinned and trailed his lips down the side of your neck, kissing and nipping at the spot just below your ear.</p><p>“No, no more teasing, Kakarot. Please just-“ Before you could protest more he finally started to move within you.</p><p>His breath was hot against your neck as he picked up his pace. He tried to go slower, wanting to be careful with you, but it was hard to restrain himself when you clenched around his cock just so. It wasn’t exactly the first time that day, nor was it the second or third. When Bulma talked about saiyan stamina she didn’t exactly give any details about it, some warning would’ve been nice.</p><p>“Ka..Karot…” You pushed back against him, meeting him harsh thrust for thrust.</p><p>“Last time… then lunch…” He grunted.</p><p>He dug his fingertips into your thigh and snaked his other hand up your body to grip your throat. His two hands felt perfect, but the added effect of having his tail squeezing it’s way around your waist was amazing. You were starting to pick up on his subtle tells. Kakarot always growled when something felt so good he could let go right then, he bit you when he was trying to fuck you slowly but needed to let out the pent up energy, and just as he neared his release, his tail would tighten around you.</p><p>“Let go…” He growled and squeezed your waist with his tail.</p><p>“Fuck…” You moaned as your orgasm rolled through your body, making your thighs shake and your toes curl.</p><p>He slowly unraveled himself from you and eased out of you as the two of you fought to catch your breath again. You were amazed that your body continued to respond to his touch each and every time even though you’d basically been drained of all energy for the last two days.</p><p>Kakarot rolled over onto his back while you turned to face him, “that was good, but my favorite is still having you on your hands and knees.”</p><p>“Noted. We still have a few more positions and locations to try out.” You moved closer, wincing at the soreness setting in your various muscles.</p><p>“Maybe after lunch?” He rubbed his stomach.</p><p>“Maybe after a shower and some rest?” You teased.</p><p>You slowly sat up and slid off the bed, before grabbing one of his shirts and heading into the kitchen. Your legs were weak and wobbly as you moved, aches from the bruises and bites that now covered your skin. A few moments after you started on the sandwiches, Kakarot joined you in the kitchen.</p><p>You smiled and leaned back against him when you felt his arms encircle your waist, “does your stamina ever run out?”</p><p>“Not really. Especially not for mating.” He pulled the collar of your shirt aside and kissed one of the bruises he left.</p><p>“About that,” you turned around, “are you actually wanting to get me pregnant?”</p><p>“It’s usually the goal for mating, but not in this case.”</p><p>“Good, because I’m on something called birth control and it keeps me from getting pregnant for a few months.”</p><p>He grabbed your waist and pushed you up on the counter, “this isn’t about breeding or making half saiyan-human hybrids, so whatever thing that’s limiting your birth rate, is fine with me.”</p><p>“What is it about then?” Your curiosity was piqued, even though you were glad it wasn’t about getting you pregnant.</p><p>He leaned in close, letting his lips brush against yours, “enjoying the time we have together.”</p><p>You opened your mouth to ask another question, but he quickly silenced you with a searing kiss as he settled between your legs and pulled you to the edge of the counter.</p><p>“Ready for a new position and location?” He asked as he trailed his lips along your jaw.</p><p>You wrapped your arms around his neck, “quick, then lunch.”</p><p>You panted breathlessly as you rested your head against his shoulder, fighting to regain some kind of control over your breathing. He really had no limit on his stamina, and you were growing concerned that you might actually die.</p><p>“Lunch?” He pulled back and looked down at you.</p><p>“Yeah… just give me a minute.” You slid off the counter on weak legs and braced yourself against it.</p><p>After taking a few minutes to get yourself sorted, you finally finished making lunch and sat down to eat with him. Kakarot scarfed down his food quickly as if he was starving. The realization hit you that you probably just replenished his stamina and the thought made you squeeze your thighs together. After finishing your food you stood and cleared the plates from the table before heading out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Where are you going?” He asked as you stepped over the threshold.</p><p>“I need a shower. I’m covered in a mixture of our body fluids.” You answered as you continued into the bathroom.</p><p>In the time it took you to turn the water on and strip out of your shirt, he was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He watched you for a moment as you checked the water temperature and stretched your sore muscles. His eyes roamed up and down your body, looking at each of the bruises and bites he’d left on your perfect skin.</p><p>“Another location?” He asked, tail flicking wildly behind him.</p><p>You stepped into the shower and peaked your head out around the glass door, “coming?”</p><p>Kakarot wasted no time in removing his sweatpants and stepping into the shower with you. He moved you back beneath the stream of water, letting it wash over you as he ducked his head down to lightly kiss over the bite marks on your neck and chest. You let him take over as the warmth of the water enveloped you completely. His hands slid slowly up your body, lightly holding you still while his tail lazily dragged up your outer thigh and his mouth moved down to your breasts. You threaded your fingers through his wet hair, tugging gently when he bit down a little too harshly on one of your nipples.</p><p>He pulled back with an apologetic grin, “sensitive?”</p><p>“A little. I wasn’t properly prepared for a feral saiyan.”</p><p>He wrapped his tail around your waist and pulled you closer, “you’ve held up well so far.”</p><p>“Not sure I’ll survive too much more.”</p><p>Kakarot leaned down, kissing you tenderly, “I can be gentle, but I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>He spun you around almost too quickly and pushed you up against the wall of the shower. You yelped when you felt the furry appendage sliding between your thighs, teasing you softly as it rubbed against your aching cunt. It was a stark contrast in gentleness from his hand or his tongue. He moved closer, pressing his wet chest against your back as he kissed along your shoulder. His hands slid up your body perfectly, cupping your breasts as he softly kneaded and massaged them.</p><p>“It’s not fair that you basically have three arms.” You panted, flush cheek pressed against the cool tile of the shower wall.</p><p>He grinned against your shoulder, “is it really a bad thing?”</p><p>“N-No, but still…” You stammered as you tried to stave off another orgasm for fear of crumbling to the floor.</p><p>“Come for me, little human.” He purred against your ear.</p><p>“N-Not fair.” You moaned and lost the battle as your legs trembled and your orgasm rolled through your body.</p><p>“That’s it, let go. Such a good little pet.” He held you up as he continued to whisper soft praises against the shell of your ear.</p><p>His tail slid out from between your thighs as he bent you over more for him, positioning you however he wanted. At this point you were nothing more than an object to be maneuvered and adjusted for his pleasure because your body no longer cooperated with you. He pressed the tip of his cock to your wet cunt and eased into you. The soreness made you wince, but you soon adjusted and fell into that familiar rhythm with him filling you.</p><p>Kakarot had quickly picked up on your tells, he was getting to know your body almost better than you. He knew when you needed him to be rough, when you begged with stuttering words. He knew when you needed him to go a little slower and deeper, when you could barely manage anything audible other than whimpering and mewling. He especially knew when you were close to coming for him, your cheeks flushed and your thighs usually squeezed together, unless you barely had time to register it as it slammed into you. He reveled in his newfound knowledge and used it to his advantage.</p><p>He held you close as he set a slow pace of fucking you, drawing out the softest and most desperate moans from your lips. Kakarot nipped at your neck, careful not to bite too hard, making you tilt your head to the side for more. Hands slid effortlessly along your wet body, soft touches and a lightness that was welcomed. You pushed back against him, meeting him at each slow thrust with sweet whimpers just for him.</p><p>It didn’t take either of you long to find your releases, his thick cock twitching inside of you as he came and your cunt spasming around his length. A blissful haze set in and you were vaguely aware of Kakarot supporting your full weight as your legs felt like jell-o.</p><p>“Let’s get you to bed, you can shower later.” He lifted you into his arms with ease as his tail looped around the shower handle, turning the water off.</p><p>You clung to him, your wet bodies pressed together as he carried you to the bedroom. You wanted to protest, that you needed to dry off first, but he didn’t seem worried about placing your dripping body in the bed with him.</p><p>“Maybe saiyan stamina is a bit too much for you.” He pulled the blanket up over you.</p><p>“No, no. Just need a little nap, then I’ll be ready again.” You yawned, eyes barely open.</p><p>The next few days blurred together, filled with more sex than you’d ever had in your life and brief pauses for various meals in between. Your body was sore, but in a good way. He seemed to cling to you anytime you tried to leave the room and it was definitely an odd development, especially since he gave you more than a cold welcome on your first night with him. You couldn’t help but wonder if it was related to the trial as it neared, only one week out. He seemed to be a little more antsy, needing more to keep his attention occupied. The question of his parents was on the tip of your tongue, but you left it unasked, not like he would’ve answered it anyways.</p><p>“Why did I agree to this?” Kakarot asked, hands fixed on your hips as you straddled his lap, both of you fully clothed.</p><p>“Because you have full access to me every time, it can be fun to have a little delayed gratification.” You ground your hips against him, feeling his hard cock rubbing between your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Instant gratification is better though.” His hands slipped down the back of your sweats as he cupped your ass.</p><p>“You have a point.” You smiled and leaned into him, kissing his lips tenderly.</p><p>Time seemed to have stopped between that moment and the next, one second you were blissfully unaware and the next you were being bombarded. A loud bang against the door sent both of you looking in that direction immediately. When the door was forced open, he grabbed you out of his lap and stood up, pushing you behind him. You noticed his aura start to glow, but the second the other saiyans entered the house, it disappeared.</p><p>“What is this?” He remained in front of you, protecting you.</p><p>“The King has ordered that you be taken to the cells to await your trial.” A large saiyan stepped forward, looking similar to Kakarot.</p><p>“The Prince said-“</p><p>Four more saiyans entered the house and blocked the doorway, “the King doesn’t think it’s safe for you to be walking around free. Not with the charges against you.”</p><p>“What about the human?” One of them noticed you peeking around Kakarot.</p><p>“Take her to the arena.”</p><p>Kakarot stepped back, his arm shielding you, “she belongs to the Prince. She’s his property.”</p><p>“Like I said, take her to the arena.” The larger saiyan smirked, ignoring Kakarot completely.</p><p>You felt him pushing you back further from him as he took a step forward, “she goes to the Prince.”</p><p>“She’ll go to the arena, or maybe we’ll drop her at the breeding house? Or I could take her off of your hands, I can always use another whore.” The larger saiyan puffed his chest out as he stood nearly toe to toe with Kakarot.</p><p>The second you saw Kakarot clench his fist and rear back, you ducked back beside one of the couches. You peeked out to see him attacking the larger saiyan while the others worked to subdue him. He moved quickly with ease, dodging their attacks and landing his own harsh blows. The house shook as they fought, furniture breaking and chunks of walls crumbling as he slammed another one of them against it.</p><p>You were certain they were going to bring the house down on top of you any minute, so you decided to make a run for it. You stood up and rushed for the door, but you were grabbed immediately by the large saiyan, jerked back by your hair.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going?” He picked you up by your hair, making you cry out and squirm in his grasp.</p><p>Kakarot looked up instantly upon hearing your screams. He let out a guttural yell and slammed one of the saiyans down to the ground, knocking him out as he set a path towards you. You were momentarily overtaken by the pain of almost having your hair ripped out, but you could still see the rage building within Kakarot as he neared you.</p><p>“Enough!” A familiar voice shouted.</p><p>In complete unison, you all looked over to the door to see Bardock and Gine standing there, both seemingly ready to fight. A tension settled in the room between the saiyans and you wished to be anywhere else but there. The saiyan let you back down to the floor but kept his grasp on the back of your hair.</p><p>“Let her go, Turles.” Gine snapped.</p><p>He opened his mouth to toss a slew of anger towards her, but Bardock took a step towards him, effectively silencing him. He released your hair and you immediately ran back to Kakarot.</p><p>“Kakarot, you’ll go with them. Now.” Bardock ordered.</p><p>Kakarot glanced at you, wiping the trickle of blood from his lip, “she belongs to the Prince.”</p><p>“We’ll make sure she’s delivered to him.” Gine reassured him.</p><p>Turles grabbed a pair of heavy cuffs from around his waist and walked around behind Kakarot.</p><p>Panic started to flood you as you watched them restrain him, “no, he still has a week. You can’t-“</p><p>You reached for the cuffs but was soon met with a snarling glare from Turles and a pair of hands pulling you away from him.</p><p>“He has to go.” Gine held you back.</p><p>Turles snapped the cuffs around Kakarot’s wrists, clearly tighter than they should have been, “we’ll finish this later.”</p><p>“Looking forward to it.” Kakarot smirked.</p><p>“Kakarot, no, tell them- tell them you can’t go, you can’t leave! It’s too soon, you can’t-” You felt your heart breaking as they forced him through the door, his eyes never leaving yours for a second.</p><p>“Take her to the palace.” Bardock said to Gine as he followed them out.</p><p>“No!” You cried out as you tried to run after him, but she held you back.</p><p>You clutched your hands to your chest as you fell to the floor, an ache settling in your chest as full sobs took over you. Gine knelt beside you, placing her arm around you soothingly but it did nothing to ease the pain you felt. You thought you had more time with him, that you would have the chance to say goodbye before he was ripped away. It was too soon. You needed more time.</p><p>“Come on, we have to get to the palace. Bulma is waiting.” She helped you up to your feet, regardless of if you actually wanted to stand or not.</p><p>Your feet barely dragged on the ground as she led you towards the palace. Your mind was racing with thoughts of how you could go back, how you could back to the last few days with him. By the time you reached the palace you had no memory of the walk there and Gine had remained silent. The thought entered your mind that she didn’t even care that he was being taken away, but it was quickly pushed out as you felt the slight tremble in her hand that remained around you as she walked.</p><p>Before you even reached the main doors, they flung open, “I’m so sorry.” Bulma set a path directly to you with her arms already open for you.</p><p>You felt the tears welling up again as you collapsed into her embrace, “they took him, he’s gone.”</p><p>Her hand smoothed up and down your back as she held you, “I know… I know.”</p><p>An eternity could have passed in that moment and you wouldn’t have known or cared. She held you in her embrace outside the palace doors for as long as you needed, as long as it took for you to slip into a numbing silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and keeping up with the story so far. Lots of stuff happening in the upcoming chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: There is self-harm in this chapter so please don't read if it's something triggering for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forced into a situation you didn’t want to be in, thrown out of your element and shoved into a life that wasn’t your own. You’d been pushed and pulled in different directions and when you finally felt like you found some semblance of peace, it was jerked out from beneath you.</p><p>“Hey,” Bulma’s voice was soft as she stepped into the room, “I brought you some food. It’s been a few days and you’ve barely eaten anything.”</p><p>You remained curled into yourself, staring at the wall form the large bed that seemed to engulf you and feel empty at the same time, “thanks, but I’m not hungry.”</p><p>Bulma let out a sigh as she walked around to sit on the edge of the bed beside you, “I know it’s hard, but you can’t just give up.”</p><p>“Why not? What’s the point? I tried what you said before, to just lean into the chaos and everything would work out. Well, look how it turned out for me.” You weren’t mad at her and she knew that, but you were frustrated.</p><p>“It’s none of my business, and you don’t have to tell me, but do you- did you fall in love with him?”</p><p>You stared off for a moment, feeling the heaviness in your chest as you prepared to speak the truth that you’d been denying, “I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>She reached over and grabbed your hand, squeezing it lightly, “I know. It happens all at once without notice.”</p><p>You let her comfort you, or at least think she was comforting you. The truth was that there was no comforting you at the moment. Your chest ached and your body felt like it weighed a ton. Your limbs were heavy, and every movement felt exhausting. You just wanted to go back, back to the week before when everything was an ignorant blissful haze.</p><p>“Get up, woman.” Vegeta interrupted without warning.</p><p>Bulma immediately turned back to the door to see the prince standing there, “Vegeta, I’m not-“</p><p>“I’m not talking to you. Get up.” He stared through her and directly at you.</p><p>“She’s not in the mood for one of your lectures right now.” Bulma defended you.</p><p>Vegeta was next to the bed in an instant and pulling you out of the bed without hesitation. You struggled for a moment but realized you were too weak to really do anything, and it wasn’t like you’d win anyways.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Bulma furrowed her brow at him.</p><p>“Be in my chambers in twenty minutes, woman. I’ll be back.” He basically dragged you along with him without an explanation to either of you.</p><p>You looked back at Bulma as she stood there in complete shock and confusion. Vegeta didn’t say a word as he walked and you didn’t really feel like going through the rounds of asking questions and him not answering them. It had to be a saiyan thing to avoid answering questions. He continued down the corridor before stepping out one of the doors to the side.</p><p>“Hold on.” He said coldly as he picked you up and took off into the sky.</p><p>You fought the familiar urge to tuck your head into his chest as you’d done with Kakarot, not wanting to give him the impression that you wanted his comfort or embrace. He descended outside of one of the ships they’d originally invaded in. You knew they kept a few around for certain things like the medical pods. He released you and grabbed your arm harshly, dragging you along with him.</p><p>“Keep your mouth shut.” He said in a low voice as he approached tow guards that stood on the outside of the ship.</p><p>“Prince Vegeta.” One of them nodded.</p><p>“I don’t have time for pleasantries. She belongs to the traitor and I need to complete the sale.” He spoke quickly and shortly.</p><p>“The orders were to not let anyone-“</p><p>“Do I look like I’m just <em>anyone</em>? If you won’t let me in, then I’ll leave her for you two to deal with and you can pay me back for her full worth.” Vegeta glared at them.</p><p>“No, sir. Sorry. Go right in.” They stepped aside and opened the door.</p><p>Vegeta continued to drag you inside with him and released your arm the second the door closed. You followed him down the sleek corridor in silence, wondering what exactly was happening.</p><p>“You have ten minutes. Make it quick.” He stopped in front of a large metal door, using his handprint to open it.</p><p>The room was small, with a forcefield sectioning off half of it. In the floor sat Kakarot, hands cuffed in front of him, tattered clothing adorning his body and dried blood on his face and hands.</p><p>“Kakarot?” You tried to hide the panic in your voice as you approached.</p><p>He looked up at you and then to the prince in the doorway, giving a slight now to him before the door closed.</p><p>“What happened?” You stood a few inches from the forcefield.</p><p>“Turles made good on his promise.” He coughed and struggled to stand.</p><p>It was hard to see him like this, injured and broken. The last time he looked this way was when he returned from his mission, but you didn’t really care what happened to him then.</p><p>“Why did you come here?” He asked, voice gruff and low.</p><p>“I-I didn’t really know I was coming here. Vegeta just brought me here.” You moved a little closer, wishing you could reach him.</p><p>“He shouldn’t have.” He limped towards you.</p><p>He didn’t seem like himself, something was off about the way he spoke to you, “are you not happy to see me?”</p><p>Kakarot leaned against the wall next to the forcefield, “I’m not sure what you want from me. I didn’t ask for you to come here.”</p><p>You furrowed your brow, growing more confused by the second, “I-I don’t want anything from you. I’ve been worried about you.”</p><p>“What happens to me is none of your concern, just like what happens to you is none of mine.” He barely made eye contact with you and winced as he shifted against the wall.</p><p>“I-I don’t understand. I thought-“</p><p>“You thought what? That this was a relationship? That you weren’t just a distraction before I meet my scheduled demise?” He snapped, making you jump slightly.</p><p>“Kakarot, what-“</p><p>“I really don’t get how you can be this dense. You mean nothing to me, you meant nothing to me. Anything you felt or assumed, was all in your head. The sooner you come to terms with that the better for both of us.”</p><p>You were caught off guard by the things he said and felt so confused on whether or not he meant them. He was cold and callous towards you, completely different from how he’d been before. In the matter of a few days, everything had changed, leaving you questioning the things you felt with him. The tears started welling in your eyes and a heaviness built in your chest, but you refused to cry in front of him. You wanted to ask more questions, but Vegeta stepped in and reminded you of his presence.</p><p>“It’s time.” Vegeta said, keeping his voice low.</p><p>You glanced back to Kakarot who had returned to looking away from you, “I guess I’ll see you at the trial.”</p><p>He remained silent, offering nothing else to you as you turned and headed towards Vegeta. The entire trip back to the palace was quiet, nothing to be said between you. You held back the tears until he left you in the main hall. It took everything you had to made it back to your room without completely breaking down in the hallway.</p><p>A full sob finally escaped the second you opened your door and closed it behind you. You leaned back against the wall as you slunk down in the floor, tears flowing and an ache settling in your chest. You loved him, against your better judgement, you fell in love with the man who bought you. You fought it for so long, but you gave in and it all came crashing down just as quickly as it began. Your mind was racing as you began to question each and every interaction you had with him, searching for any indication that he was just using you, besides the obvious one that he had bought and paid for you.</p><p>Over the next few days, your sadness turned into a deep depression, which then turned into anger, followed by disdain for your life in general. You had stopped eating, barely slept, and showering wasn’t even on the agenda anymore. Each passing second felt like you were waiting for death to just come and pluck you from existence. Bulma came to check on you every day, trying to make you eat or at least leave your room, but you refused each time.</p><p>“Today’s lunch is vegetable soup.” Bulma said as she opened the door and approached the bed.</p><p>“Just sit it on the table.” You genuinely felt bad since she was going through all of the effort to bring you food, but you had no appetite.</p><p>“You need to eat.” She sat on the edge of the bed after placing the bowl on the table next to you.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m just not hungry.” You offered her a weak smile.</p><p>She was silent for a moment before speaking again, “Vegeta wants to talk with you today.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“He didn’t say. I can only assume it’s about purchasing you from Kakarot.”</p><p>You looked over at her, “is he expecting me to fuck him?”</p><p>“Today? Probably not, but soon. It’s not ideal, I know, but it’s how things are now.” She shrugged with an apologetic expression.</p><p>You forced yourself up, “that’s what I’ve been told. Where is he?” You felt a little dizzy from sitting up so suddenly, wondering if you actually should eat before taking on this venture.</p><p>“Last I saw him he was in the gym sparring. Do you want me to come with you?” She offered.</p><p>“No, I think I can handle it. If not, maybe he’ll just kill me.” You gave her another weak smile as you slid out of the bed.</p><p>There was no denying you were weak from not eating, especially as you shuffled down the hall towards the main gym. Your legs felt like jelly with each step and it was tempting to use the wall for support. Bulma could have easily come with you, it’s not like you could stop her, but she knew you didn’t want her there. It hurt you to keep pushing her away, but you weren’t readily excited by the idea of letting someone get close again. You took a deep breath before opening the door and heading inside.</p><p>The second you stepped inside, your eyes immediately fell on a shirtless, very aggressive looking Vegeta fighting his way through three other saiyans. They moved quickly, launching their attacks at him, but narrowly missing their target. Within minutes he had them all subdued and set his intense gaze on you as you stood timidly by the door.</p><p>“She says you’re not eating.” He spoke before he even got close to you, leaving the other saiyans to gather themselves up.</p><p>“I’m not hungry.” You explained, taking a step back as he continued.</p><p>“If you’re trying to kill yourself, there are better ways to do it.” He wiped the sweat from his brow.</p><p>“I’m not-“ You shook your head, denying it.</p><p>He stood a few feet away from you now, “lie to her, not me. I asked you here because the King will be arriving soon and there are certain expectations of you.”</p><p>“Why not have both of us here for this then?”</p><p>“Because she already knows how to behave. I can only assume Kakarot let you run wild with him, that won’t happen here. You’ve had your time to adjust, now you’ll fulfill your role.”</p><p>You couldn’t say you were surprised, you expected this to happen a lot sooner, “and what exactly is my role?”</p><p>“Aside from the obvious, you’re to be seen, not heard. I don’t care what you do to fill the days, find a hobby like the woman has, but I still expect you to cook for me, as you promised.”</p><p>“Just so we’re clear, what is the <em>obvious</em> part?”</p><p>“I didn’t buy you from Kakarot just so you could lounge around the palace, but I’m sure you know that already. You’ll be expected to mate with me.” He said plainly as if there was nothing wrong with his statement.</p><p>“And if I refuse?” You challenged.</p><p>“You won’t.”</p><p>The last time you mated with a saiyan, you were at least complicit in the decision, “if I wanted to be used as an incubator for an alien baby then I’d take my chances at the breeding house.”</p><p>“Prove you have another use.” He gave you no indication of what your use would be and didn’t wait for you to ask questions as he pushed passed you.</p><p>You stormed back to your room, feeling your anger building. Bought, sold. Mating, breeding. Proving your usefulness. You couldn’t shake the frustration with everything. You had no choices and even when you did have the illusion of a choice, both options were fucking terrible. You all but stomped back to your room, slamming the door behind you as you stepped inside. Just when you thought you found happiness for once in this fucked situation, it was jerked out from under you. All of it a lie. And now you were being forced to birth a slew of alien babies without any choice in the matter other than proving you can do something else. As the rage and frustration built, you felt your chest getting tight as you paced around the room. Everything was crumbling around you and you felt like you had no way out, no escape from any of it.</p><p>“Fucking saiyans. Bullshit.” You muttered to yourself before punching the wall beside the door.</p><p>Pain radiated through your hand as you cried out, “fuck!” You immediately held it against your chest.</p><p>Your hand was throbbing but there was something behind the pain, a moment of peace you felt as everything else in your mind went quiet. You looked down at your hand and the redness that had set in over your knuckles already. You touched them lightly and the thought of repeating the action went through your mind. Before you could act, the door opened and Bulma walked in, glancing at your hand and back to you.</p><p>“Did Vegeta- did he do this?” She was grabbing your hand to examine it further without a hitch.</p><p>“No, no. I just- it was an accident. I closed the door on it. Just clumsy.” You lied, hoping she bought it.</p><p>“It probably has something to do with the lack of nutrients going into your body.” She seemed to relax once she knew it wasn’t Vegeta’s doing.</p><p>Bulma went on about wanting you to eat and then the upcoming trial. She was obviously worried about everything happening in the next few days and needed to vent, but you couldn’t focus as you pressed down on each individual knuckle, letting the dull pain distract you.</p><p>Without your full awareness or even knowledge, a pattern began quickly that you couldn’t shake. Pain had become your new coping mechanism and each day your need for more grew. Bulma was too busy to notice the bruising on your knuckles, the broken skin. You knew she’d notice eventually, but honestly this was the only thing that seemed to minimize the heaviness that sat in your chest.</p><p>You snuck out of the palace each day and headed past the garden into a small clearing. You knew it was far enough to have some privacy, but not too far that anyone would question if they saw you coming from that way. You first began hitting nearby trees, slamming your fists into them until you exhausted yourself or your hands began to bleed. Each time you struck the rough surface, you gained a brief moment of clarity, seconds of peace in your mind, and it was heaven.</p><p>“You’ll break your fingers doing that.” A familiar voice startled you.</p><p>You turned to see Gine standing behind you, arms crossed as she watched. You couldn’t be sure how long she’d been there.</p><p>“So?” You wiped the sweat from your brow with the back of your hand.</p><p>“If this is going to be your outlet, you need a better target.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Things get a little violent in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakarot finally glanced up when he heard the door close. He let out the defeated sigh he’d been holding back and slid down the wall he was leaning against. Every ounce of his being was urging him to break free of the cell, tear down the forcefield that kept you just out of his reach so he could hold you one more time. His hands trembled as he flexed his fingers and clenched his fists. The self-loathing began as he recalled the words he said to you, each syllable of bullshit that came spewing out of his mouth. He wanted to take it all back, to beg you to stay, to wait for him, but he knew he had no choice. If he was going to save you, truly save you, he had to make sure your feelings were cut off at the nerve.</p><p>He fought sleep at night, every time he closed his eyes he could see your weakened frame, clothes barely hanging off of you, tired and tearful eyes that seemed to burn right through him. He couldn’t bare the sight, so he forced himself to stay awake. Even if he did want to sleep, it wasn’t like they’d let him anyways.</p><p>“Wake up, traitor.” Turles stood in the doorway with a wicked grin spread across his face.</p><p>Kakarot peered up at him wearily, barely giving him his full attention as he slumped back against the furthest wall in the cell.</p><p>“Again, Turles?” His voice was gruff as he spoke.</p><p>“You know the drill.” Turles cracked his knuckles loudly.</p><p>Kakarot wasn’t sure if it was his attempt to intimidate him or if it was some weird way for him to prepare himself. He slowly stood up, using the wall to lean against as he did. His legs trembled and he kept his gaze on the floor.</p><p>“I noticed the Prince brought your little human by earlier.” Turles paced slowly in front of the forcefield.</p><p>“She’s not mine.” He didn’t like the way Turles mentioned you, but it wasn’t like he could do anything about it.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking,” he slowed and stood directly in front of the cell, “do you think the Prince has had a chance to stretch that sweet little cunt of hers yet?”</p><p>Kakarot couldn’t hide the way he clenched his fists instinctively at the mention of you, his nostrils flaring as he fought to control his breath.</p><p>“We both know the Prince isn’t patient either. I bet he used her the very first night, shoving her down…” he pulled the key from his pocket, “tearing and clawing at her clothes…” he dropped the forcefield, “right before he shoved his royal cock right into her. Can you imagine the sounds she made? Probably begging for him to breed her tight cunt, pleading for him to claim her like you never did.”</p><p>The second the door unlocked, Kakarot launched himself at Turles and jerked him into the cell with him. He broke free of the cuffs that were secured around his wrists. He slammed him back against the hard, metal wall, denting it with his skull while his hand wrapped around his throat.</p><p>“Still got some fight in you after all.” Turles grinned and grabbed Kakarot’s forearm, trying to loosen his grip.</p><p>Kakarot felt his body buzzing with energy as he held back on turning Super Saiyan. As he was trying to refocus his ki, Turles twisted his arm and shoved him back, cracking his neck as he headed straight for Kakarot. He held nothing back as he fought him, slamming him into every wall in the cell. Kakarot fought back, hit after hit, pounding his fists into the cruel saiyan but continuing to hold back. He knew what happened when he let go completely and he wasn’t prepared to suffer those consequences again.</p><p>Before Kakarot could exact his full rage on Turles, he was quickly pulled off of him by two other saiyans. Turles wiped the blood and sweat from his brow as he straightened himself up, the two saiyans holding Kakarot back while they secured another pair of cuffs around his wrists and a heavy steel collar around his neck. Kakarot continued to fight, trying to break free of their hold but an intense jolt of electricity flowed from the collar into his neck. Kakarot cried out in pain as his body tensed, the shock rolling through him wave after wave, each one growing in intensity. They released him and let him fall to the floor, chest heaving as he trembled.</p><p>Turles crouched in front of Kakarot and grabbed a handful of his hair, jerking his head up, “I’ve heard the King is leaning more towards execution and I’ll only be too happy to offer my services.”</p><p>Kakarot smirked and licked the blood that trickled from his lip, “make sure you have your pets with you.” He cut his eyes back at the two saiyans that remained by the door.</p><p>Turles slammed Kakarot’s head on the hard floor and held it down, “we’ll see how funny you think it is when you’re sentenced.”</p><p>Turles released him and stepped over his body as they headed out of the cell. Kakarot remained in the floor, every nerve ending in his body was still trembling from the shock as he recovered. It was difficult to maneuver with his hands cuffed behind his back, but he managed to roll over on his back and sit up before scooting himself back against the wall. He let out a harsh sigh as a soreness se into his limbs and images of you flooded his mind. No matter how hard he tried, it was always you that he came back to. You were his comfort, his peace.</p><p>“Kakarot?” He recognized the voice as he opened his tired eyes, focusing for a moment before seeing her face.</p><p>“I didn’t think they’d let you see me.” He struggled to sit up a little straighter.</p><p>Gine knelt in front of the cell, “let them try to keep me from my son.”</p><p>The softness in her smile hid something more, something worrisome.</p><p>“Who did this to you?” She asked as she took in his current state.</p><p>“No one. Why did you come here?” He wanted to avoid her finding Turles and putting him in his place, which he knew she would.</p><p>“I needed to see you. There are rumors-“</p><p>“Not the good kind, I’m sure.” He gave her a slight smile, hoping it would reassure her that he was okay.</p><p>“Not the best things you’d want to hear about your son. I heard your human is settling in at the palace well.”</p><p>“She isn’t eating. Or sleeping from the looks of it.”</p><p>She perked up a little, “you’ve seen her? Did she come by? Is she coming back?”</p><p>Kakarot shook his head, “she isn’t coming back, I made sure of that.”</p><p>Gine shifted and moved a little closer to the cell, “I’m sure she still cares for you.”</p><p>“I have a favor to ask of you.”</p><p>“Anything, what is it?”</p><p>“I need you to help her move on and get past this. She wasn’t doing well the other day and I doubt she’s doing better now.”</p><p>Gine looked up at Kakarot, “I’ll check in on her, see if she needs anything.”</p><p>She said her goodbyes as he thanked her, her expression dropping once more as she left. He was grateful that she’d come by and that she was so willing to help him. Kakarot remembered when he was a kid and wanted to get out of training, she would hide him in the laundry basket and tell Bardock she hadn’t seen him. She’d let him know when the coast was clear. It wasn’t that she didn’t want him training, she just preferred to stoke his playful side more than the warrior side. He hoped you’d let Gine help you, it was the only thing that would bring him solace.</p><p>It wasn’t that you were ignorant or even that dense, but Gine set up shop and watched you trudge out past the garden almost every day. She watched as you took your anger out in a very odd way and she noticed the way you broke down each time afterwards, clutching your hands to your chest as the tears streamed. She knew you wouldn’t last like this, especially when you weren’t eating. She watched about as much as she could.</p><p>“If this is going to be your outlet, you need a better target.” She said as she stood before you.</p><p>“How long have you been watching?” you wiped the sweat from your brow, blood staining your knuckles.</p><p>“Long enough to know you’re going about this all wrong. If you really want to blow off some steam you need to hit something that’ll hit you back.” She made no move to console you or convince you that this was stupid.</p><p>“What did you have in mind? You’re not gonna hit me, are you?” You stepped back from her, knowing she’d put you through the tree in an instant.</p><p>“That’d be too easy. Come on.” She grabbed you and took off from the palace grounds.</p><p>You wanted to ask where she was taking you and if you even had permission to go that far from the palace, but you honestly didn’t care entirely. You were grateful to be away from everything and wherever she took you was probably going to be better than anywhere else. After a few minutes she started to descend and panic built in your chest.</p><p>“Wait- The Arena?! You can’t-“ You struggled to get out of her grasp but she held your arm.</p><p>“Calm down. I’m not leaving you here. This place has different rules than the rest.”</p><p>“Yeah, and those rules are that humans fight to the death here.” You still tried to pull away from her.</p><p>“Not if you enter with a bet or with a saiyan. Doesn’t matter if they own you or not, they can still bring you here to fight.” She held firm with her grip on you.</p><p>“I don’t get it, you want me to fight in the Arena? For money? I’m not a fighter. I’ll get my ass kicked.” You looked at her with complete confusion.</p><p>“Maybe your heart will hurt a little less then.” She finally released you.</p><p>You considered what she was saying. Fighting had never been something you wanted to do, regardless of the situation, but she seemed to think this would help. You weren’t keen on the idea of fighting other people who were forced into the Arena against their will when you were able to come and go as you pleased. But again, there were unknown benefits to doing it. Maybe one time wouldn’t hurt?</p><p>“One fight, and then you take me back to the palace, right?”</p><p>“Of course. I’m not a monster. Stay with me and don’t say a word.” She returned her hand to wrap around your arm as she pulled you along with her, approaching the large outdoor arena.</p><p>The Arena was set up more like a cage of death in wrestling. Stands were set up around the whole thing and in the middle there was a chain link fence with two doors on either side. You could hear the screaming saiyans from the outside and the pent-up energy flowing from it was almost overwhelming.</p><p>“Didn’t know you owned a human, Gine?” A small saiyan at the doorway looked you both up and down.</p><p>“She’s new. Gotta see what she can do in the Arena before I take her back to Bardock.”</p><p>“How much you betting tonight?” Another saiyan asked.</p><p>Gine glanced at you then back to them, “let’s set it at one hundred. I don’t want to waste it, she looks a little too thin.”</p><p>“Alright, she’s up next. It’s been kind of slow today.”</p><p>They made note of her bet and stepped aside for her to lead you in. Anxiety had set up a permanent home in your stomach as you stood to the side of the stands. You watched as the two people in the cage fought one another, hard hits without armor or protection of any kind. Blood splattered the white platform and their clothes. It was violent, chaotic, and exactly what you wanted.</p><p>“So what happens now?” You glanced at Gine.</p><p>“Once they finish, you’ll go up against whoever is next. A winner is declared one of three ways, a tap out by the saiyan, knock out, or death.” She said as simply as she could.</p><p>“Death?”</p><p>“If the human is decent and actually wanted, then the owning saiyan will intervene before that happens. If they do that, they forfeit their bet.” She pulled you forward as the fight neared it’s end.</p><p>You could tell one of the humans was faltering, barely standing stable on their feet but they continued to fight.</p><p>“Stay up!” An angry saiyan shouted from the side of the cage, which you could only assume was their owner.</p><p>Within another few seconds the human was flat on the ground, blood trickling from their head as the other human stood victorious, a clear smirk on his face as his opponent lay unconscious at his feet.</p><p>“You’re up.” She pushed you forward towards one of the doors in the cage.</p><p>You took a deep breath and exhaled it quickly as the door was opened and you were pulled inside. You glanced back at Gine who gave you a slight smile and a thumbs up. It was a simple gesture, but it was at least some kind of encouragement. As you stepped forward, they were still cleaning up from the last fight, the smell of blood was thick in the air, saiyans muttering around you from the stands. It was all so different from what you expected. You looked to the other end of the cage, seeing your opponent enter, realizing she was familiar. You’d seen her before, at the auction. She was the one who bit Nappa.</p><p>“You know the rules, tap out, knock out, or death. Those are your only ways out of here.” A large saiyan towered over the two of you as you stood face to face.</p><p>He back away and left the cage without another word. You stood almost frozen in place, you had no idea how to start a fight, especially not a fight to the death.</p><p>“I remember you,” she said as she stared at you, “that elite bought you. Heard you had a real nice situation there until he murdered all those saiyans.”</p><p>“He hasn’t been found guilty yet.” You felt like you were waiting for her to just knock you out at any instance.</p><p>“Well, murderer or not, bet he’s still better than mine. Enough chit chat though, you ready to get this over with?” She stepped back and cracked her neck from side to side.</p><p>“Um, yeah, I guess-“ Before you could even get your words out completely, she punched you squared in the jaw.</p><p>You stumbled back and placed your hand over the sharp pulses of pain you started to feel in your jaw that echoed through your entire head.</p><p>“Shit.” You muttered.</p><p>“Come on, that wasn’t even my best hit.” She started to circle around you.</p><p>You stood back up and before you could even get your bearings, she hit you again. This time she landed her fist in the center of your chest before hitting you in the side of the head with her other fist. Your vision blurred and you felt like your heart stopped as you choked and doubled over. You glanced back to see Gine standing on edge against the cage, still urging you on.</p><p>“This isn’t even a fair fight.” She stopped moving and sighed.</p><p>“Just kill her and get it over with!”</p><p>You looked over to see who her owner was and the second you saw the familiar, spike haired saiyan, you felt an anger building within you. Turles.</p><p>“Fucking end her!” He shouted again.</p><p>Memories of how he treated you and Kakarot the last time you saw him, flooded your mind. You clenched your fists and centered all of your rage in your stomach. You caught her off guard by tackling her to the ground, pinning her beneath you as you slammed your fists into her, one after another. She grabbed at you and tried to shove you off, but you weren’t budging. You hit her with everything you had, ignoring the harsh hits she landed sparingly on you. You could hear the other saiyans roaring and encouraging the two of you as you fought. It was exhilarating, addicting. She finally managed to shove you off of her, but the pause in fighting was short lived as you both scrambled towards one another with fists flying. Blood poured from her lip as she attacked you and after a moment you noticed your knuckles were smeared with it. You knew you had some wounds as well, but honestly they were at the back of your mind as you fought. You unleashed every ounce of anger and frustration into her, but it wasn’t enough.</p><p>Your advantage was brief from the surprise attack you managed. She was clearly a better fighter and trained at that. She quickly dodged one of your hits and had you flat on the ground within a split second, her foot on your throat as she proceeded to hit you, over and over.</p><p>“Out! She’s out!” Gine called from the sidelines.</p><p>She continued until the saiyan entered the cage again and pulled her off of you, declaring her the winner while you faded in and out of consciousness.</p><p>You were vaguely aware of Gine carrying you from the cage, muttering something about how fucked you were in a real fight.</p><p>“I can’t take you back to the palace like this. You got your ass handed to you.” She took off from the Arena.</p><p>If you had been awake enough to ask questions, you would’ve asked where you were and why she was hooking you up to a few hoses and shoving you into a tank of water, but you were soon unconscious again.</p><p>You came to as she was pulling out of the machine, letting the water drain from it as she wrapped you in a towel.</p><p>“Not perfect, but at least your face doesn’t look like a piece of chewed up gum.” She helped you dry off.</p><p>“I want-“ you coughed up some of the water, “I want to go back.”</p><p>“Sorry, humans can’t handle too much of the healing pods, your bodies get all weird and soft.”</p><p>“Not that. The Arena.” You looked up at her.</p><p>“You need training before that happens. And you need to eat. You look like a starving animal.” She continued to dry you off.</p><p>“Train me then.” You said without really worrying about the consequences.</p><p>She paused for a moment as if she was giving you a chance to take it back, “did it help?”</p><p>“Yes, more than I thought it would.” You nodded.</p><p>“Fine, but you won’t tell anyone, and you’ll need to start eating at least three times a day. Deal?”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>For the first time in a while you felt hopeful. Not about your future or the situation with Vegeta, but hopeful about putting your energy and time into something other than waiting for death to come to you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A routine developed for you, wake up, eat, meet with Gine to train, eat lunch, train more, eat dinner, heal any bruises and scrapes in the healing pod, then back to the palace. Bulma had left you alone for the most part, which was good because you really didn’t feel like explaining to her where you were going and what you were doing. That morning you finished your breakfast and opened your door to head out, but you ran smack into the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were just trying to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, sorry, Bulma.” You said as she took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going in such a hurry?” She asked the </span>
  <em>
    <span>question</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were trying to avoid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, just out. I need some fresh air.” You lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her way into your room, “yeah, I understand that completely. Today is not going to be fun for anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned to face her with your brow furrowed, “why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared blankly and confused at you, “you- today’s the trial for Kakarot. Did you forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. I didn’t even- I knew it was coming up, but I didn’t realize it was so soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? You’ve been a little off lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine. Um, the trial, you’ll let me know what happens?” You hoped to distract her from more questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that you’re expected to be there, right?” She continued to regard you as if you had a second head or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Why? I didn’t have anything to do with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Vegeta wants to show us off to his father and from now on you’re required to attend any event in the palace. But besides all of that, you love Kakarot, I thought you’d want to be there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loved,” you corrected, “he made it abundantly clear that it was just great sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m- I don’t know what to say here. You seem so careless about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I cared, I cared too much and ended up hurt. I can’t hold onto those feelings when they meant nothing to him. I’ll go to the trial because the last thing I need is Prince Dickhead angry at me, but I’m not going because of any assumed loyalty to Kakarot.” You felt bad for snapping at her, but you honestly didn’t have the capacity to show any sympathy anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence fell over the two of you as you stood there for a moment, “is there anything else I need to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be ready within the hour to meet with the King before the trial and I’d change your clothes if I were you. Also, Vegeta says we don’t speak unless spoken to and even then we probably shouldn’t speak.” Her expression had dropped from concern to one of sadness as she left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You let out a frustrated sigh, wishing you’d said more to her or done something else to make her understand, but it was all too overwhelming and you honestly wanted to just forget everything and move forward, whatever direction that actually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking out a decent dress shouldn’t have been as hard as it was, but there you were with too many choices and honestly, not enough motivation to care. You grabbed the one that didn’t make you feel completely exposed, black silk with a low cut back. You threw your hair up in a semi-presentable bun and headed down to where you assumed Bulma and Vegeta would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You descended the stairs to the main hall to see the two of them standing next to one another as they waited a few feet away from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cutting it close, human.” Vegeta snapped as soon as you were within earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dresses aren’t my thing.” You shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothing isn’t your </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, breeding isn’t your </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if we weren’t so pressed for time, I’d love to hear what your </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> actually is.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you around to his other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You peered over to Bulma who looked absolutely flawless in a long, strapless, red dress that hugged her curves almost as if it was her own skin. Vegeta was also apparently wearing his best, his armor was adorned with gold around the seams, a cape flowed behind him, and his emblem was embossed on his breastplate. They really did look like a royal couple and then there was you, looking like you’d rolled out of bed just moments before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather not go on the assumption that she told you this already, but you will not speak, no utterance of even a syllable If you’re spoken to, you’ll answer with a nod of your head. Understood?” He seemed even more tense than literally any other time you’d seen him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. No words.” You wondered if Gine was going to make an appearance. She probably didn’t even show for training that morning, especially if she knew about the trial being that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When this is over, there is still the matter of your use to be discussed. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could respond with some half thought out comeback, the large doors opened, and you immediately felt a tenseness building in your stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second you laid your eyes on the King, you knew what all of the hype was about. His demeanor alone was demanding of respect as he carried himself without an ounce of carelessness or patience. The scowl he held on his face seemed like a permanent fixture, at least you’d seen Vegeta with a little more range. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father.” Vegeta nodded with a slight bow of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so familiar in front of others. Have you already forgotten all of your etiquette?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, King Vegeta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held back any facial expression you wanted to give in the moment about his name being the same as Vegeta’s and their entire planet. Vegeta didn’t seem like the ‘junior’ type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allow me to introduce my humans, this is Bulm-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King waved his hand dismissively, “I have no interest in knowing either of their names. My concern only goes as far as the abomination of their blood mixing with a saiyan’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our race has bred outside of our line in previous years, they’re the most compatible to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing nothing but chasing a myth with this hybrid idea of yours. I’m only allowing this rouse to continue because this planet has resources we can exploit and the humans seem to keep the morale up for the lower class saiyans.” The King seemed to sneer at the two of you with a glance that barely lasted one second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir. I apologize for suggesting their usefulness expands beyond that.” Vegeta cowering was an odd sight to see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to discuss the sentencing before the trial begins. Where can we speak privately?” He made no move to look at the either of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta snapped his fingers at one of the saiyans standing to the side, “show the King to the study, I’ll be along shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not keep me waiting, Prince Vegeta.” He shot him a warning glance before following the saiyan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waited a moment before relaxing a little. Your entire body had been tense that whole time and it was exhausting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to the throne room and wait for the trial to begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to be there?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thick silence lingered for a split second and you noticed the Prince’s jaw tense before he turned to you and clamped his hand over your throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve suffered your insolence for long enough, if you truly wish to be excused from this then I’ll be more than happy to end your involvement now.” He tightened his grip, his fingers digging into your skin and cutting off any air supply you had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grabbed at his forearm, struggling to breathe as your vision blurred, “p-please-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the habit of repeating myself.” He released your throat and left you gasping and choking for air as he headed in the same direction the King had gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You held your throat as you inhaled sharply and filled your lungs with air once more, your eyes watering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.” Bulma placed her hand on your back and guided you with her, offering nothing else for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of walking with her, you were finally able to breathe normally and felt like the color had returned to your cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t hesitate to kill you, especially not with the King around.” Bulma finally spoke as you walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that would be better than this?” You rubbed your neck, knowing bruises were already forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma stopped suddenly and turned to you, “if you want to keep toying with your life, then do it when I’m not around. This isn’t a perfect life and it’s by no means the life I wanted for myself, but it’s what I have and I enjoy waking up everyday knowing I’m still alive because I’ve seen what happens to the others who weren’t as lucky, who didn’t get the same opportunity as me.” The tears in her eyes remained there, never falling and staining her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bulma, I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay on his good side when I’m around, please?” She didn’t wait for you to respond before she returned to her path and walked ahead of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You felt bad for putting her in any kind of harm’s way. You could tell she was just as frightened as you, but there was something more to it than that. There was still a lot of unknown bits to how Bulma ended up where she was. You never really asked and she never really offered the information freely. Of course there was the curiosity, but you assumed it wasn’t the same as yours. She always seemed so much more capable and put together, and less likely to end up in an auction. She had a genuine fear that doesn’t come from just hearing about something bad, it comes from experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You followed her in silence, wanting to reach out and apologize for being selfish, but you couldn’t find the right words that didn’t make you sound like a complete jackass. You entered the throne room, which had been altered a bit for the trial. Two thrones sat at the far end and a cement post had been placed in the center with what looked like an iron fixture on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma took her place next to one of the thrones, obviously knowing which one was for the Prince and which was for the King. You stood next to her and fought with yourself on an apology before deciding on how to say what you needed to say. You grabbed her hand suddenly and squeezed it slightly, pulling her gaze directly to you. She offered a small, fleeting smile before turning away again, but she made no move to take her hand from yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stood there together for what seemed like hours. Either time had stopped or it was just going by so slowly due to the anticipation. You felt anxiety sitting like a rock in the pit of your stomach, not just about the trial, but seeing Kakarot again. You hadn’t seen him in what felt like months but had only actually been a few days. You flexed your freehand, feeling the ache still settling in your fingers from the last session with Gine. You didn’t have the full time in one of the healing pods so there were still bruises and aches that remained. As a few other saiyans entered the room to stand in witness of the spectacle, you thought about how far you’d come since your first time take a step into the palace. You were overshadowed by Kakarot, all of it seeming so daunting in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Vegeta and the King entered the room, Bulma released your hand and seemed to stiffen. Her demeanor changed completely, but you assumed she was more accustomed to this sort of thing than you were. You silently chastised yourself for not asking her what to expect at the trial, how it would go down and what would happen afterward. A few moments passed after they took their positions in the thrones, then the large double doors at the end of the room opened, several saiyans entered, surrounding Kakarot. He was restrained almost in overkill. He was adorned with a collar similar to the one you had, only this one was thicker and probably had a lot more stopping power in it. They even had his tail restrained and pinned down around his waist. You couldn’t help but smirk at the black eye Turles was wearing, it made you feel a little better knowing Kakarot was most likely the one who gave it to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakarot.” Prince Vegeta spoke first, drawing attention from everyone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Vegeta. King Vegeta.” He offered barely a nod at them while he glanced at you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just his gaze alone sent a shiver through you. You still felt that pull to him, regardless of what he’d said before. The pain and hurt was still there, but seeing him again made your feelings grow complicated. Your eyes met his in a split second and you wanted two things, to hit him and make him hurt the way he’d done to you, and then kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s begin. You’re being tried for murdering seven elite warriors and conspiring to overthrow myself and the Prince. These are treasonous charges, how do you plead?” King Vegeta said with as much disinterest as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not entirely guilty.” Kakarot said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain.” The King urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only guilty of some of it. I did kill the elite warriors, I take the full sentencing for that, but my motives were my own. I had no plans to unseat you or the Prince.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lull of gasps and muttering spread throughout the room from the other saiyans. You noticed Gine and Bardock standing towards the front of the crowd with Raditz near. You wondered if they would stay after the trial, mainly Gine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You admit to slaughtering seven saiyans without provocation?” The King questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit to killing them, but it wasn’t without reason.” Kakarot continued to steal glances at you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of my own curiosity, I will grant a less severe sentencing if you share your reasoning behind murdering your fellow elite warriors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence that fell over the room as everyone froze with intrigue, wanting to hear his explanation. You were also extremely interested in why he would do such a thing, especially when he made such a point to be in defense of his brother and the other saiyans. Kakarot looked back at his family, his gaze meeting Gine’s in that moment before he turned back around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t do what exactly?” The King pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t share my reasoning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kakarot, please!” Gine called out, but was quickly silenced by Bardock pulling her back and placing his arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King seemed to grow annoyed as he sat forward, “and why not? Are you protecting someone? An accomplice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I acted alone. I’d like to request my sentencing now.” He seemed to be in a hurry to get it over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked over to Vegeta who had remained quiet. His hand gripped the arm of his chair to the point where his fingers were digging into the wood itself. There was more to this than Kakarot was letting on and Vegeta seemed to have answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forfeiting a right to a fair trial? Without sufficient evidence to discount the charge of treason you will be taking on all charges, regardless of your plea.” The King explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakarot gave you one last glance, “I plea guilty to all charges then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart sank as more muttering erupting throughout the room. Gine turned towards Bardock and buried her face in his chest. Kakarot remained calm and stoic, giving no emotion away as he awaited his sentencing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he doing this?” You whispered to Bulma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head towards you, “I-I don’t know. I’ve never seen a trial like this before. Normally they have witnesses to their character, their actions, someone to defend them, but he’s giving up all of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You leave me no choice but to continue with your sentence. Since you are under the Prince’s orders, I’ll allow him to deliver the ruling.” The King sat back in his throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As an elite warrior you pledged your allegiance to protecting all saiyans under the rule of myself and the King. You broke that allegiance when you took the lives of those you swore to protect. We find you guilty of all charges of murder and treason, for which the sentencing is death.” Vegeta spoke with little emotion, his hand still holding a death grip on the arm of the throne.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was unexpected the way your heart dropped in your chest, how everything seemed to stop in that moment. Words were caught in your throat, wanting to break free, to argue in his defense, but they remained stuck. You glanced to Gine who looked even more distraught than you’d ever seen the strong saiyan. Bulma reached over and grabbed your hand, pulling you close discretely.</p><p>“I accept my sentence.” Kakarot broke the spell that kept time frozen with his voice and you wanted nothing more than to go back.</p><p>“Then I-“</p><p>King Vegeta raised his hand slightly, interrupting Vegeta, “your sentencing is complete and shall be carried out, but a deal has been struck on your behalf.”</p><p>Vegeta looked over at the King, confused, “what deal?”</p><p>“Bardock, would you step forward.” The King motioned for him.</p><p>Gine looked up at her mate, just as confused as everyone else as he tore away from her arms. He strode forward and stood next to Kakarot, glancing back at Gine for a split second, so quickly you would’ve missed it.</p><p>“Would you care to explain the proposition we discussed?” The King addressed Bardock.</p><p>Bardock turned to Kakarot, “I requested that your sentence be carried out on your home planet.”</p><p>Kakarot glanced back at Gine before looking to his father again, “what did it cost?”</p><p>“I agreed to take your place here as an elite warrior.” He said simply with an unwavering expression, but Gine gave everything away.</p><p>She placed her hand over her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes, holding back a soft sob. You wanted to comfort her, to run to her side and at least be there for her, but you knew better at this point. You looked over at Vegeta, noticing his tenseness hadn’t eased at all.</p><p>“What? I have no need for-“</p><p>“The deal has been agreed upon. Bardock will remain here and Kakarot will be transported to planet Vegeta for his execution. That is final.” The King interrupted with his voice booming over Vegeta’s.</p><p>“Take him back to his cell and prepare the transport ship. I want to leave this putrid planet at once.” The King spoke again as he stood.</p><p>An uproar of muttering saiyans flooded the room and the only thing you were fixated on was the way Kakarot stared up at you. He was about to die, to be taken to his home world and killed, but the only expression on his face was sadness and not for himself. Bulma placed her arm around you and pulled you with her towards one of the side doors to leave the room. There were so many unanswered questions you had, so many things you wanted to say to Kakarot, Gine, but you had no time.</p><p>“I need to talk to him.” You said to Bulma as she guided you down the corridor.</p><p>“That won’t be possible, not with the amount of security surrounding him now. They’ll have the ship prepared within the hour.” She explained.</p><p>You stopped abruptly, tears springing to your eyes, “I can’t leave things like this. He needs to know I’m okay, that I don’t hate him for what he did. I don’t want him- he’s going to die thinking the worst and I just- I just need this. Please, Bulma? I know I have no right to ask any favors of you, but I don’t have anyone else. You’re it. You’re the only person I have now.”</p><p>You knew it was asking a lot of her, but she was the only one who could pull something off like that. You had no intention of asking Vegeta for the favor, especially since he seemed to be even more annoyed with you than usual.</p><p>Bulma let out a soft sigh, “I’ll see what I can do, but no promises.”</p><p>You jerked her forward and wrapped your arms around her, “thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</p><p>Bulma worked her magic faster than you thought she would. She had you in front of the cell door within thirty minutes. She threw Vegeta’s name around easily, not caring if he found out or not and none of the saiyans wanted to cross her for fear of what he would do to them.</p><p>“Open the door and disable the forcefield to the cell.” She crossed her arms and glared at the large saiyan.</p><p>“I-I can’t do that- the prisoner can’t-“</p><p>“Did I ask what you can’t do? And are you so inept that you can’t handle one handcuffed saiyan?” She held her gaze on his without an ounce of fear or hesitation.</p><p>“I just can’t open the forcefield.”</p><p>“That’s okay. I’ll just go tell Vegeta and we’ll interrupt his busy schedule for him to come all the way down here and listen to what you can’t do.” She turned away and headed towards the door to leave.</p><p>“Wait, don’t! I’ll do it. I’ll do it. Just don’t involve the Prince.” He opened the main door and punched in a code for the forcefield to the cell to be disabled.</p><p>“You probably only have a few minutes.” Bulma said as she ushered you into the cell.</p><p>You stepped forward and saw Kakarot chained to the back wall on his knees, fresh bruises and blood trickling down his cheek.</p><p>“Kakarot-“ You stepped into the cell with him, moving slowly as he looked up at you.</p><p>“How- Why are you here?” He looked behind you, noticing the lack of a forcefield.</p><p>“Bulma and I needed to see you before… before you left.” You knelt in the floor in front of him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t have come. You’re both going to be in trouble-“</p><p>“I didn’t come here to discuss my future punishments from the Prince or anyone else that has a problem with me being here. I came to tell you that I-I’m sorry for how things ended and that I forgive you.”</p><p>Kakarot tried to move closer, but he was held back by the shackles on the wall that kept his hands fixed behind his back, “you shouldn’t be apologizing to me. I’m the one who hurt you, but I was only-“</p><p>You placed your finger over his lips, silencing him, “don’t, please? I need those words, I need to keep them. As cruel as they were, they helped. Without them I wouldn’t have been able to move forward.”</p><p>You shuffled closer to him, cupping his face in your hands, remembering how his face looked in that moment, the way he leaned into your touch.</p><p>“If things had been different… if we’d had more time-“</p><p>“Just… quiet, saiyan.” You leaned in and pressed your lips to his, closing your eyes to hide the tears that had pooled in them.</p><p>You all but climbed into his lap, needing to feel him close once more while trying to push out all thoughts of that being your last time seeing him and touching him. You deepened the kiss and reveled in the way his tongue swirled with yours and how perfectly content you felt in that moment.</p><p>“Hey, we have to go.” Bulma popped her head through the doorway.</p><p>You pulled back from him but needed one more kiss before pulling away for good. You opened your eyes and the tears rolled down your cheeks. Kakarot stared at you with concern etched across his face, with a need to wipe away your tears and promise everything would be okay.</p><p>He leaned in and pressed his forehead to yours, closing his eyes and whispering, “my mate.”</p><p>You reached for him again for one more kiss, but Bulma grabbed you and tore you away, “we have to get out of here, they’re coming.”</p><p>You glanced back once more to see his wide eyes watching you, pleading, but you couldn’t save him. Bulma pulled you with her, it didn’t even feel like your feet were working as you moved, it was all on autopilot. Flashes of his face filled your mind and it took everything you had not to run back and try to free him. You wanted more time with him, more chances to fix things, but you had none.</p><p>The walk back to the palace was silent between you except for the quiet sobs you tried to restrain. Bulma knew there was nothing that could be said, nothing she could do to make things better for you. The only thing she could do was walk with you. She stayed by your side, even up to your room.</p><p>“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” She asked with her arm around your shoulders.</p><p>“No, I’ll be okay. You’ve had a shit day too, go get some rest.” You offered her a small smile but it was lacking any genuine feeling.</p><p>“You’re sure?”</p><p>You nodded your head and opened your door, “yeah, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>You stepped inside and closed the door before she had a chance to ask again. You leaned back against the door and let out a harsh sigh, the weight of everything pushing down on you.</p><p>“I’m not fond of being left waiting.” A rough voice spoke out from the dark and made you jump.</p><p>“V-Vegeta? What-“</p><p>He stepped into the moonlight that streamed through your window and approached you slowly, “we have a discussion to finish.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” You stepped back, but the door stopped you from moving further.</p><p>The light hit his eyes and the predatory gleam sent a shiver up your spine, “I’m talking about your use beyond what’s between your thighs, human.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vegeta’s grip around your throat was harsh, “you made a deal with me, woman.”</p><p>“Forget the deal. Send me to the Arena.” You weren’t scared of the prospect anymore.</p><p>He smirked, “you act as though you have a choice here. I paid for you. I put myself on the line more than once and I fully expect to be repaid.”</p><p>“What do you want?” You stared at him, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing how scared you were.</p><p>“I can still smell him on you. Kakarot. His scent seeps from your pores.” He inhaled close to your ear.</p><p>You couldn’t hide the pounding of your heart against your chest at his closeness and how unnerving he was being. You knew you could take down another human, but fighting off a saiyan was something completely different.</p><p>Suddenly he released you and stepped back, “I’ll make this short, I know about your little trips to the Arena with Gine.”</p><p>“H-How-“</p><p>“Doesn’t matter how. I’m taking over your training and your placement at the Arena. You’ll fight and win until I’m satisfied you’ve paid off your debt.”</p><p>You weren’t sure you were actually hearing him correctly, “you want me to fight? And what happens once I’m free of my debt to you?”</p><p>“You’ll never truly be free, of course, but you can come and go as you please. No expectations or questions from me.”</p><p>The offer sounded too good to be true. You wanted to continue fighting anyways, but having him take over was a little worrisome.</p><p>“I do this and I’m free from any obligation? That includes being mated with?” You didn’t care about being blunt at this point.</p><p>“If that’s what you want.” He said.</p><p>“Fine. I’ll do it. Train me and I’ll fight in the Arena for you.” You had no hesitation after hearing that you’d have free reign over your own interest in being mated with.</p><p>“We’ll start tomorrow. Dawn.” He pushed past you and left your room without so much as a glance at you.</p><p>You closed your door and collapsed on the bed, the ache in your chest returned when thoughts of Kakarot flooded your mind again. You wondered where he was and if he was even still alive at this point. You knew you’d have no access to anymore information about him. You hated that you loved him, that you convinced yourself you could have a decent life with him. Never again would you trick yourself or let yourself fall prey to such childish notions.</p><p>The next day came and you dragged yourself out of bed after spending most of the night obsessing over Kakarot and switching between crying and being angry with yourself. When you finally found Vegeta he was in one of the many training rooms in the palace that he had built, of course, Bulma had the walls reinforced to withstand his anger and power.</p><p>“Late.” He snapped.</p><p>“Would’ve helped if you’d told me where the fuck you were going to be.” You said without thinking about who you were talking to, but he didn’t seem to notice or care.</p><p>“Kakarot’s mother has trained you, right? Show me.” He stood firmly in the center of the room as you walked towards him.</p><p>It was odd seeing him without his normal saiyan armor, he seemed almost approachable for a split second.</p><p>“You- You want me to hit you?” You were a little hesitant as you’d been informed previously that any slight against the Prince would end with your head being removed from your body.</p><p>“Yes. Now get on with it.” He said impatiently.</p><p>You took a deep breath and let it out slowly as you prepared for what would be a rigorous training session or the last few seconds of your life. You attacked him quickly, aiming to almost land a hit somewhere, but of course you missed. He was quicker, nimble, barely moving himself out of the way. He moved with ease as if you were moving at a slowed down speed, which compared to him you probably were.</p><p>“Again.” He said, hands behind his back as he waited.</p><p>You attacked again, launching yourself at him, trying your hardest to hit him at least once. You aimed for his chest, missing. Again, aiming for his abdomen, missing. You fought harder, fist coming close to his cheek, but again falling short. By the time you were done, sweat was dripping from your brow and he had barely moved an inch.</p><p>“Pathetic. How are you winning fights like this? Are the other saiyans really not training their humans?”</p><p>“Turles is. His human fights like him.” You panted, trying to catch your breath.</p><p>“Then you should have beat her in your first fight.” He said.</p><p>You furrowed your brow, “how much do you actually know about all that?”</p><p>“Enough to know you fight like you’re not trying to win, just get the life beaten out of you.” He explained.</p><p>It wasn’t that he was wrong, but you didn’t realize it was that obvious to other people.</p><p>“Bruises feel better than the other shit.” You shrugged.</p><p>“Winning will feel even better. You lose a fight and I add more to your debt.”</p><p>“That seems unfair. There are some really good fighters at the Arena.”</p><p>Vegeta scoffed, “then it would be wise to be better.”</p><p>It seemed like a simple thing to him, to just be a better fighter, but it wasn’t that easy for you. He knew why you started fighting, what was driving you, but he expected you to just flip a switch and fight to win instead of trying to numb the other pain you felt.</p><p>Over the next few months Vegeta trained you. Each day you left feeling like your body was just going to dissolve into a puddle. Your muscles ached, bruises covered you from head to toe and he refused to let you use one of the med pods. He wanted you to remember where the bruises and cuts came from. He pushed you, pushed your limits, pushed your body until you begged for him to stop, but even then he pushed more.</p><p>“Pathetic. Kakarot actually saw you as a viable mate?” He paced around you as you lay motionless on the floor.</p><p>“Don’t.” You sneered breathlessly.</p><p>“I’m just trying to understand what he saw in you. It couldn’t have been your fighting skills because those are non-existent. Bulma could kick your ass at this point.”</p><p>You felt your anger raging inside, unfurling in your stomach as you pushed yourself up off the floor on shaking limbs. You wiped the blood from your lip, sweat stinging the wounds that covered you.</p><p>“I’m done. Fuck this.” You pushed past him.</p><p>“Quitting already? Not surprising for someone so spineless. Don’t know what I expected when you didn’t even <em>try</em> to save him.”</p><p>You stopped in your tracks, “what?”</p><p>“You made no attempts to stand up for him, to break him free. You had all of the resources at your fingertips, Bulma, Gine, but you just let him die.”</p><p>You turned around quickly, “are you fucking serious? I had no way of saving him. The second I would have tried he would’ve stopped me or some other giant saiyan fuck would’ve intervened.”</p><p>“At least you would have tried instead of cowering like the weak human you are.” Vegeta snapped.</p><p>With clenched fists and rage burning in your throat, you launched yourself at Vegeta. He narrowly blocked your attack, but that didn’t stop you. You were determined to make him eat the words he shoved in your face. All of the pain and aches that had forced you to your knees previously, were now driving you forward. The pain pushed you, the rage fueled you. Vegeta smirked in your face at the failed attacks he continued to avoid, until you landed one hit across his jaw. The second your fist made contact with his face you felt it, that jolt of accomplishment, pride that you’d actually done it.</p><p>An expression of pure astonishment was etched across his face and your own, “you little-“</p><p>With a hand around your throat instantly he shoved you back against the wall, fingers digging into your skin. Your chests heaved, fighting to regain control over the rage you both felt in the moment. His gaze burned into yours, heat radiating off of both of your bodies.</p><p>“Am I still pathetic?” You asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes, but a little less now,” he said with a rare smirk, “use that anger first next time.”</p><p>There was something in that moment, something that had changed the dynamic between you. You couldn’t place it, or maybe you didn’t want to admit it, admit the building bond between you. Despite his callousness, roughness with you, it was there, drawing you in to something different.</p><p> “You should be ready for your first fight soon.” He released your throat, ignoring whatever look you were giving him.</p><p>“I’m not ready, I got my ass handed to me last time. Gine had to put me in one of those pods for like hours afterwards.” You shook your head.</p><p>“Don’t get injured as badly and you should be fine. I’ll arrange it for next week.” He walked by you without giving you a moment to argue your point.</p><p>You didn’t feel ready, hitting Vegeta once didn’t exactly seem like a great qualifier to fight in the Arena, although it did feel amazing. Training with Vegeta had given you something to focus on for the last few months, almost daily, for hours, you spent time fighting him. His snide remarks pushing you further, using your anger and hatred to boost your strength. Never in a million years did you think you’d look forward to spending time with him, but it was the perfect distraction and a pure carnal release to fight with him.</p><p>The next week came and your anxiety was unfurling in your gut as you stood at the sidelines in the Arena. Vegeta was next to you, but made no move to give you any support or last words of encouragement.</p><p>“Remember, you lose, I add to your debt.” He said just before you entered the cage.</p><p>“Thanks. That helps.” You said sarcastically.</p><p>You came face to face with your opponent, clearly an unfair match, which made you wonder if Vegeta had hand picked her. She was at least a good two feet taller than you, built like a fucking truck. Her biceps alone were bigger than your head.</p><p>“You both know the rules. Tap out, knock out, or death. Those are your only ways out of here.” The referee saiyan said.</p><p>You nodded and looked up at your opponent, her gaze set directly on you as if she was thinking about all the ways she was going to eat you after she dismembered you.</p><p>“Fight.” He said and stepped out of the cage.</p><p>You readied yourself, getting into a fighting stance and preparing for a direct attack, but she didn’t move, not even a little. She stood still, almost like a statue.</p><p>“Um, are you okay?” You asked when she just stood there.</p><p>She stared at you but didn’t answer. It felt weird attacking someone who showed very little brain activity.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Attack her!” Vegeta yelled from the side.</p><p>You turned to look at him, “I can’t, look at her, she’s-“</p><p>Suddenly you were being lifted off the ground by a harsh grip around your throat. You gasped and grabbed at her arm, but it did nothing to keep her from basically tossing you across the cage. You landed with a thud on the ground, the air knocked from your lungs. She was trudging towards you, looking even angrier. You pushed yourself up off the ground and brushed yourself off before running headfirst at her.</p><p>Attacking her abdomen did nothing, landing punch after punch was basically useless as she showed no signs of even feeling it. With one swift slap, she knocked you down again, almost burying you into the ground.</p><p>“Fuck. What are you?” You struggled to stand back up.</p><p>She came right for you again, not slowing down or showing any signs of stopping until you were either unconscious or dead. You wiped the blood from your lip, trying to refocus on how you were going to defeat this mountain. You looked around your surroundings, trying to find something to take her out with, but the cage was devoid of anything. You had nothing on you either, but she still had her collar, which looked to be digging into her skin. That was your out. Your key to winning.</p><p>You stood still, waiting for the right moment to attack. She lunged at you, giving you an opening. You moved swiftly around her and grabbed the collar from behind, jerking it back as you used all of your weight to hang onto her by it. She tried to grab the collar but it was too tight around her neck for her to get any leverage. She turned around, trying to sling you off, but you wrapped yourself around her like a vine, determined not to die. She fell to her knees, gasping for air as her face turned red, hands still trying to grab onto something to get you off of her.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” You said as she fell face first on the ground, consciousness fading from her.</p><p>A significant amount of complaints and boos were thrown out by the saiyans, most of whom had probably bet against you. You climbed off of her and headed for the cage door.</p><p>“See that? I took that monster down by myself.” You panted as you approached Vegeta.</p><p>“Nothing more than luck for you. There’s no way you would’ve been able to defeat her without it.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Still counts though, right? My debt?”</p><p>“Sure. Let’s go.” He sighed.</p><p>He was silent for the time it took to get back to the palace, clearly annoyed with the way you’d won. It was annoying how nothing was impressive or good enough for him, he was a stark contrast to Kakarot, which was irritating.</p><p>“You know a little positive reinforcement goes a long way.” You said as you followed him back to the training room.</p><p>“Oh, you want praise for using a trick to win a fight? How noble of you to avoid using any actual strength.” He snapped.</p><p>“You said win, you never said I had to explicitly fight with my fists.” You argued.</p><p>“What honor is there in what you just did? How do you have any pride after that?” He turned to face you.</p><p>“The fuck do I care about honor and pride? I just want to live my life.”</p><p>Vegeta was on you in an instant, hand around your throat once again as he shoved you back against the wall, “what kind of life is it if you take the coward’s way out every time?”</p><p>“I’m not a coward.” Words you didn’t fully believe yourself, but you said them anyways.</p><p>“Prove it. All I see is a weak, little human whining about how unfair her life is, refusing to take it back for herself.” He sneered, eyes burning into yours.</p><p>With adrenaline still coursing through your veins, you made a stupid decision. You grabbed a handful of his hair, jerking his head back as much as he allowed.</p><p>“Let me go.” You said through gritted teeth as his hand tightened around your throat.</p><p>“Maybe you would be useful for something, a feisty little <em>mate</em>. Sell you off to the highest bidder?” He grinned, sharp fangs on full display.</p><p>You pulled harder on his hair, trying to keep him from moving closer, but it did nothing. He leaned in, lips ghosting against yours. You snapped at him, biting his lip and drawing blood.</p><p>“Insolent little-“ Vegeta squeezed your throat.</p><p>Everything in your mind was telling you it was wrong, the sudden feeling of attraction was nothing more than the adrenaline left over from your fight, but you ignored it. You needed another release, something else entirely taking over you. You leaned forward as much as he would let you and flicked your tongue over the blood on his bottom lip. His eyes were wild, matching your own with the need you both felt in that moment.</p><p>As if you both knew what the other was thinking, you released the hold you had on one another and attacked. He pressed his lips to yours, biting you harshly just as you’d done to him. You repeated in your mind that it was nothing more than a release, something you needed.</p><p>You grabbed the waistband of his pants and shoved them down, “this doesn’t mean anything. I’m not your fucking mate.”</p><p>He turned you around and slammed you against the wall as he jerked your pants down, “I’d never take someone as feeble and useless as you for a mate.”</p><p>Before you could make another comment, he shoved his cock into you, forcing a loud yelp from your lips. You pushed back against him, refusing to give him any satisfaction or notion that he was the one fucking you. His fingers dug into your hips, pinching the skin harder by the second. He took out his full frustration on your body, grabbing, biting, fucking, all of it as hard as he could without breaking you completely.</p><p>Every doubt, feeling of guilt, you pushed from your mind while he drove into you over and over, each thrust harder than the last. It wasn’t like you had anyone to worry about, Kakarot was long gone by now and it was just you at this point.</p><p>A silent, mind numbing haze fell over you as you walked back to your room, a ghost of his harsh grip lingered on your skin, sweat sticking to your clothes. The vast differences between him and Kakarot weighed heavily on you. Over the last few months you’d worked so hard to push every memory of Kakarot out of your mind, forget the feeling of his tail wrapped around your thigh, the heat that radiated off of him in the night. One desperate release with Vegeta brought all of it flooding back to your mind at once, the good and the bad.</p><p>Kakarot was rough with you, but caring at the same time. His touch was firm, but gentle, filled with all the emotion he held back. Vegeta was all surface, harshness with nothing beneath it for you. You’d noticed the way he was with Bulma, how he took such care with her, but for you it was different, lacking. It was evident you were nothing more than a release for him as well. You weren’t complaining, you didn’t want anything more with him, but it made your chest ache at the thought that you wouldn’t have that with anyone again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>